


Детки - радость, детки ж и горе

by Lozelb



Series: Tuum est [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: “”Озкорп” много чем занимается. Что касается “Старк Индастриз”, ты спроси у своего папочки: что такое ”Экстремис””.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tuum est [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588984
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В этой части Тони и Питер все еще обычные люди. У Пулмана из “Темных начал” взяла только деймонов. Изначально хотела включить в эту часть и последующие события, но поскольку дальше планируется нелинейное повествование, решила “дробануть”. Это вторая часть цикла. Цикл рекомендую читать по порядку.

-1-

Ты в парке. Сидишь скамье, что поблизости от череды больничных корпусов, выстроенных попарно друг за другом. Чуть поодаль за спиной небольшой пруд с утками и лебедями, левее пересечение аллей, покрытых красным гравием, далее они ползут параллельно друг другу, снова пересекаются, петляют и даже в одном месте закручиваются. Знаешь, что, если встать и немного пройтись, окажешься у небольшого деревянного моста с кружевными перилами. Взгляд блуждает и нет, да цепляется за круглые островки клумб. Сейчас они покрыты подтаявшим снегом, как и гравий. Деревья — в ряд, меж ними разбавляющие их кустарники. Снова подкармливаешь голубей крошками хлеба (делаешь это на каждой прогулке). Сегодня солнце и плюсовая температура — настолько тепло, что расстегнул пуховик, снял шапку и размотал шарф. Капель, ручейки, пение птиц, штиль — никакого ветра. Погода прямо в такт настроению. А еще сегодня снова обещался приехать Тони. Ты взволнован. Ты в радостном ожидании. Отцом его так и не называешь. Пробовал, проговаривал это слово несколько раз, катал на языке, но оно словно инородное, даже про себя соединить в единое целое “Тони” и “отец”, не выходит. Вот “папочка” — это да. Но, опять же, когда про себя или тихо-тихо шепотом, если рядом точно никого, проговариваешь “папочка”, мгновенно пробивает на несколько истеричное хи-хи, и член тут же встает так, что приходится бежать в ванную и мастурбировать. “Папочка” в твоей голове носит исключительно сексуально-игровой окрас. Интересно, если назвать так Тони, как он отреагирует? Очень хочется провести этот эксперимент, но едва ли решишься. Тони Старк все еще идол. Он все еще на высоком пьедестале. Ты все еще молишься ему. Кто решится играть с идолом?

— Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер, — Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс — личный помощник Тони.

Еще не поднял голову, еще не посмотрел на нее, а настроение в мгновение превращается в какашку. “И тебе не хворать, Грымза. Какого черта ты здесь? Где Тони?” — думаешь, растирая между пальцами последние крошки и россыпью кидаешь их на асфальт. Поднимаешь голову и заставляешь себя растянуть губы в приветственной улыбке. Приподнимаются лишь уголки.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Поттс.

Она стоит в некотором отдалении. Брезгливо смотрит на тебя и голубей, что копошатся около твоих ног. “Я вас не ждал. Уходите откуда пришли,” — хочется сказать, но ты молчишь, выжидательно на нее смотришь.

— Я здесь по просьбе мистера Старка.

“Конечно. По собственному желанию ты в жизнь бы не пришла”.

— Мне поручено обсудить с Вами ряд вопросов.

“Конечно поручено”.

— Предлагаю вернуться в Вашу палату. Там нам никто не помешает.

Хочется развалиться на скамье и выдать ехидное “не-а” и с наслаждением наблюдать как мисс Поттс поджимает губы, обходит по широкой дуге продолжающих копошиться около твоих ног голубей, присаживается на краешек скамьи и с недоверием ставит свой дамский портфель рядом, словно скамья грязная и, прикоснувшись к ней, она испачкает и портфель, и себя, и одежду и испачкается так, что никогда-никогда не отмыться. Ты терпеть ее не можешь, и тебе думается, что это взаимно. И, Боже, спасибо родительским генам, Высшим силам, Космосу и Неведомому Нечто за то, что ничего из этого ни на йоту не отображается на твоем лице или в жестах. Поднимаешься и направляешься к больничному корпусу. По дороге вы не говорите друг другу ни слова.

Она устраивается в кресле, ты на кровати. Расстояние между вами — радующая тебя дистанция. Была бы возможность, к ней бы не приблизился и на пушечный выстрел.

— Мне нужно обсудить с Вами ряд вопросов.

— Озвучьте их все, — нагло перебиваешь. — Возможно на большую часть я отвечу сразу, — хочешь чтобы ваша коммуникация завершилась как можно быстрее.

— Как пожелаете, мистер Паркер, — Мисс Поттс окидывает тебя недоброжелательным цепким взглядом и едва заметно поджимает губы. — Готовы ли Вы сообщить миру, что являетесь биологическим сыном мистера Старка? Согласны ли Вы переехать к мистеру Старку на постоянное место жительство или предпочтете отдельное жилье? Готовы оба варианта. Вы должны выбрать себе телохранителя, — она тянется к наладоннику, совершает на нем пару манипуляций, и твой Старкфон переливчато сигнализирует о поступившем сообщении. — Вы выберете экстернат, пожелаете вернуться в прежнюю школу, или предпочтете частное закрытое учебное заведение? И Вам нужно решить, что делать с “Озкорп”. На данный момент функцию исполнительного директора выполняет генеральный директор “Старк Индастриз” Обадайя Стейн, — и выжидательно замолкает.

Ты думаешь.

— Вам повторить вопросы? — мисс Поттс, несколько ядовито.

— Благодарю за беспокойство, — зеркалишь ее. — Я отлично все услышал.

— В таком случае смею напомнить, что у меня крайне ограниченное количество времени, — теперь сухо.

“Да ладно, а вот Тони мне говорил, что Вы в моем полном распоряжении”, — едва удерживаешься от злой иронии.

— Благодарю за напоминание, — снова зеркалишь.

— В таком случае, могу я услышать ответы?

“Вы можете все, что угодно, но без меня”, — снова мысленно парируешь, вслух же абсолютно нейтральным тоном:

— Ответ на первый вопрос: нет, я не хочу сообщать общественности, что являюсь биологическим сыном мистера Старка, — если сделаешь это, придет окончательная хана свободе, которая и так в скором времени весьма ограничится. — Ответ на второй вопрос: да, я готов переехать к мистеру Старку, — жить рядом с Богом, о чем еще можно мечтать? — Ответ по третьему пункту: я ознакомлюсь с данными и сообщу отцу, — последнее слово, не удерживаешься, и выделяешь. И тебе действительно нужно просмотреть файлы. Была бы возможность, вообще отказался бы от телохранителя, но учитывая разворот, деятельность и объем “Старк Индастриз”, у Тони должно быть много врагов, эти враги, наверняка, не менее влиятельны, наверняка, они собирают инфу о Тони так же, как Тони собирает инфу обо всем и обо всех, а ты — биологический сын, слабое место. Кто-нибудь, когда-нибудь попытается надавить на него через тебя, потому хочешь того или нет, нуждаешься в защите. 

— Передавать эту информацию мистеру Старку нет необходимости, он мне полностью доверяет.

Это что еще за выверт? Способ подчеркнуть ее роль подле Тони? Способ показать тебе, что ты не так важен, как думаешь? Или она боится? Но чего? Того, что теперь место номер один рядом со Старком занял ты? Боится потерять влияние? Очень интересная реакция.

— Окей, значит я пришлю Вам имя выбранного кандидата.

— Поторопитесь с этим.

“А-то что?”

— Хорошо. По поводу обучения: я выбираю экстернат, — очень хороший выход. Переводиться в новую школу не хочешь совсем — куча новых людей — быр-р-р, аж передергивает. В нынешней школе из-за телохранителя, который, уверен, будет следовать по пятам, придется терпеть косые взгляды и перешептывания. Да, это в некоторой степени развлекает, но больше утомляет. Честно говоря, ты — не фанат социума, поэтому хватаешься за возможность минимизировать пребывание в нем. — И… последний пункт — “Озкорп”, — твоя головная боль. Хотел сделать хорошо, а, похоже, сделал хуже… всем. Гарри, как сквозь землю провалился, а ты… Какой из тебя руководитель да еще и компании, которая сотрудничает с какими-то мутными серьезными дядьками? Четко знаешь, что не вытянешь все это. Куда тебе с ними тягаться? Планируешь поговорить с Тони по поводу того, чтобы поставить Гарри на пост гендиректора, а потом найти последнего и сообщить ему об этом. Но на это нужно время. — Пусть пока все так и остается.

— В таком случае, мы закончили, — мисс Поттс поднимается. — Всего хорошего, мистер Паркер.

“А разве я Вас отпускал? У меня есть вопросы”, — мысленно. Но вопросов нет, и даже, если бы и были ты бы их ей не озвучил. 

— Всего хорошего, мисс Поттс.

И она, наконец, уходит. Поднимаешься, берешь брошенный на край кровати пуховик, накидываешь на себя и, захватив Старкфон, шапку с шарфом, тоже выходишь. Погода на улице — чудо. Сидеть в четырех стенах в такой день — кощунство. Жаль, что хлеб закончился — любишь наблюдать за копошащимися около ног голубями.

-2-

Просматриваешь полученные файлы по второму кругу. Это досье. Общего у всех кандидатов одно — они все женщины. Симпатичные, хрупкие, ухоженные, модельной внешности. Блондинки, брюнетки, шатенки, рыжие. Почему только женщины? Постоянное присутствие женщины рядом будет не так бросаться в глаза, как присутствие четырехстворчатого шкафа в черном костюме? Но ведь этот шкаф можно одеть неформально. Или это ревность Тони? Шкаф окажется бисексуалом или геем, вы понравитесь друг другу, и пошло поехало? Конечно, это невозможно, точно не с твоей стороны — ты болеешь Тони Старком и никто другой тебе не нужен, но ведь Тони об этом неизвестно. И, конечно, это обоснование нравится гораздо больше первого, так как говорит о том, что не только ты болеешь Тони, но и Тони болеет тобой. Это делает тебя до офигения счастливым, настолько, что готов порхать на крыльях… того чувства, что испытываешь к Тони. К сожалению, первое обоснование гораздо более правдоподобно и именно оно скорее всего верно. Что касается твоих и Тони взаимоотношений, уверен, он носится с тобой только из-за того, что ты — его биологический сын, а все остальное, например, та же покупка “Озкорп”... Тони — игрок, наиграется и перейдет к следующей игрушке. А ты будешь счастлив при любом раскладе — игрушки меняются, а вот сына, раз уж признал, он никуда не денет, вы теперь связаны до самой смерти. Улыбаешься последней мысли и снова закапываешься в файл. Очередной раз при просмотре спотыкаешься об одно и тоже слово “модификант”. Это что еще такое? Нет, конечно, ты знаешь, что означает этот термин, но разве он не относится к разделу фантастики?

— Дай-ка сюда, — у тебя из рук выхватывают Старкфон. Этот кто-то оказывается Гарри Озборном. Он плюхается рядом с тобой. Он, как и Тони, всегда в стиле: серое полупальто нараспашку, темно-красный однотонный шарф небрежно накинут поверх, темно-синие джинсы с подворотом, белые кроссовки (ему в них не холодно? Впрочем, он же наверняка на машине, потому, конечно, не холодно) и черный вязаный свитер. Он быстро пролистывает файлы. И пока он это делает, приходишь к единственному закономерному выводу: раз Гарри здесь, значит, уже не злится — продажа акций “Озкорп” пришлась ему в конечном итоге на руку. — Я смотрю у вас все серьезно, раз Старк озаботился телохранителем для тебя. И как он?

— В чем конкретно? — делаешь вид, что не понимаешь. Гарри, точно имеет ввиду постель, а ты это точно не хочешь обсуждать. Часто косишь “под дурочкА”, если сразу не придумываешь, как красиво съехать с темы.

— Только не говори, что между вами ничего не было. Ты достаточно поправился, чтобы Тони Старк получил то, за что отвалил такие деньги.

Гарри в курсе, что с тобой произошло, впрочем, в обратном случае его бы здесь не было. Интересно, откуда? Наведался к Мишель и Неду? Или узнал еще через какие-то каналы?

— Без комментариев, — между вами действительно пока ничего не было.

— Ладно. Не хочешь говорить. Ну хоть намекни. Ты мне должен. Ты руками Старка забрал у меня компанию.

А вот это манипуляция.

— Я не хотел отнимать у тебя компанию, я хотел спасти ее. Я планировал сделать тебя гендиректором. Хочешь эту должность?

Ты еще не спрашивал, но едва ли Тони откажет, учитывая его слова, что “Озкорп” — твоя игрушка.

— Пути судьбы неисповедимы, - протягивает Гарри. — Пару месяцев назад у меня была компания, у тебя только отец-алкоголик, а сейчас… Ладно, каюсь. Сейчас у меня никакой головной боли, и несколько миллиардов долларов на руках, так что я не в обиде. И нет, должность гендиректора я не хочу, своя шкура — дороже. И не удивляйся так. Ты ведь помнишь я тебе говорил про серьезную, частную военную организацию?

— Да.

— ”Озкорп” так и не выполнила их заказ. Думал, меня прибьют. Боялся выходить из дома. Нанял телохранителей… И скорее всего так бы и произошло, если бы акции “Озкорп” не скупил “Старк Индастриз”. Так что, считай, ты спас меня, но мы с тобой в расчете: я тебя свел со Старком. Если бы не я, прозябал бы ты сейчас в какой-нибудь приемной семье.

Ты в ответ, конечно, можешь напомнить про спор и обещанную эмансипацию, но не это тебя волнует.

— Гарри, что это за заказ?

— Когда будешь в “Озкорп” посети минус двадцатый этаж.

— Окей, — похоже большего Гарри не скажет. По хорошему бы не лезть во все это, но, знаешь, что не удержишься — не позволит любопытство, будь оно неладно.

— Наташа Романофф. Выбери ее, — Гарри неожиданно и резко меняет тему. Возвращает Старкфон с открытым файлом. 

Просматриваешь. Наташа Романофф — модификант. Далее несколько строчек заштриховано. Далее: “наемник”. Успешное участие в пятидесяти одиночных, тридцати групповых и сорока развед. миссиях, мастер по рукопашному бою, отличное владение всеми видами стрелкового и холодного оружия. Снова заштриховано. Смотришь на фото. Рыжеволосая кудряшка. Модельная внешность. Добрая улыбка. Теплый взгляд. И не скажешь, что эта сексапильная милаха — машина для… убийства? Интересно, у нее подобная практика имеется? Наверняка, учитывая количество миссий и возраст… Стоп. Взгляд останавливается на строке, где обозначен возраст, и дальше картинка разлетается. По данным файла ей 64 года.

— Да быть не может, — бормочешь в неверии, а потом взгляд цепляется за другую строчку: “модификант”. — Кто такие модификанты? — может, Гарри в курсе?

— Люди с измененной биологией, получившие в результате новые способности — увеличенную силу мышц…

— Более быструю реакцию, — перебиваешь. — Гарри, я знаю, что означает понятие “модификант” в фантастике… — и тут тебя озаряет предположение: — Ты хочешь сказать, что проект “Капитан Америка” не был закрыт? — и дальше рассуждаешь вслух: — Но ведь везде говорилось, что формула сыворотки Эрскина утеряна, что попытки ее воссоздать прекращены… — замолкаешь на середине предложения. Смотришь на файл. Судя по всему, эксперименты были продолжены, естественно, в глубоко секретном ключе раз все настолько ни сном ни духом, что ни слухов, ни тем более фактов. Уверен, раз так, то над воссозданием и улучшением сыворотки и сейчас работают и наверняка не одна компания. — Этим занимаются в “Озкорп” на минус двадцатом этаже? Для этого ты хотел взломать систему “Старк Индастриз”? — все ведь сходится.

— ”Озкорп” много чем занимается, — Гарри, уклончиво. — Что касается “Старк Индастриз”, ты спроси у своего папочки: что такое ”Экстремис”.

“Экстремис” — запоминаешь. Правда, как спросить об этом у Тони, пока не знаешь. То, чем он занимается — по сути не твое дело, а совать нос куда не просят — не твой стиль, но любопытство… Оно всегда у тебя впереди всего. Ладно, с этим по ситуации. Вполне может быть, подвернется подходящий случай, чтобы вопрос об “Экстремис” пришелся к месту.

Некоторое время молчите. Ты отправляешь имя выбранного кандидата мисс Поттс. С удовольствием бы отослал эту информацию непосредственно Тони, чтобы и Поттс досадить, и напомнить папочке о себе, он ведь обещал приехать и не приехал, но не делаешь этого. Уверен, у Тони забот полон рот, да и навязываться... Ты слишком горд для этого.

— Квартира твоего дяди теперь в собственности государства, — констатирует Гарри.

— Я знаю.

— Хотел предложить пожить у меня. Дом огромен. Я один. Буду рад твоей компании.

Медлишь с ответом, перебираешь в голове варианты и, в итоге, говоришь, как есть:

— Тони предложил пожить у него.

— Ну раз ТОНИ предложил, — Гарри неприятно-иронично ухмыляется. — Сообщи, когда он выкинет тебя с вещами из Башни, может, я буду в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы предложить тебе пожить у меня еще раз, — зло.

Полминуты недоумеваешь с чего такая реакция, а потом доходит.

— Ты ревнуешь? — и, широко улыбаясь, утвердительно: — Ты ревнуешь, — и тут же пихаешь его локтем в бок. — Брось, Гарри. Ты — мой друг и никакие Тони Старки этого не изменят.

Гарри молча пихает в ответ, а потом устраиваете шуточную борьбу, как будто вам снова по десять, и когда Гарри берет тебя в захват, театрально восклицаешь:

— Сдаюсь-сдаюсь, — и свободной рукой бьешь по скамье. Гарри отпускает. 

Отдышавшись, продолжая по-хи-хикивать, приводите одежду в порядок — пуховик с тебя практически слетел, как и полупальто на Гарри, его шарф валяется в луже вместе с твоей шапкой, которая до недавнего времени лежала рядом на скамье. И зачем вообще взял ее с собой? Гарри окидывает свой грязный мокрый шарф пренебрежительным взглядом и не делает и движения, чтобы его поднять, потому ты выуживаешь из лужи и шапку, и шарф. Последнее протягиваешь Гарри. Тот на это морщится.

— Я это в руки не возьму. Хочешь, оставь себе.

Пожимаешь плечами и оставляешь себе. Несмотря на то, что, благодаря Тони, в деньгах не нуждаешься, и, как и Гарри, можешь купить сотню подобных шарфов, так пренебрежительно обходиться с вещами не сможешь никогда — издержки воспитания. 

А дальше, болтая и перешучиваясь, не спеша идете к выходу с территории “Старкмед” — провожаешь Гарри до ворот.

-3-

“Здравствуйте! Рассуждаю на тему проекта “Кэп А”. Я про того, кто был символом в сороковых. Как думаете, почему все свернули?”

Ждешь ответа. На часах половина второго ночи. Не спится. Послезавтра, если все анализы будут в норме, тебя отсюда заберут. Крайне этому рад. Полтора месяца в больнице — это слишком. После сегодняшних дневных событий в голове много-много разных мыслей, и все они так или иначе приводят к теме модификаций, сыворотки, незаконных экспериментах и прочему. Облазил весь darknet в поисках ответов. И тишина. Разработчики сыворотки крайне хорошо шифруются, чему не удивляешься. Так, по идее, и должно быть, иначе в массы давно бы выползла эта тема. Уже успел расстроиться, как вспомнил про чела с которым совершенно случайно зазнакомился как раз таки в darknet незадолго до истории с дядей. Этот чел, кем бы он ни был, шикарно разбирается в генетике, поэтому и думается, что, может, ему что известно? Все еще ждешь ответа. Затянувшаяся пауза нервирует. Неужели и здесь прокол по сбору инфы? Или, может Х-К занят? С ним порой такое случается — отвечает не сразу. 

“Насколько хорошо зашифрован Ваш ip-адрес?”

Аллилуйя! — Ответил. И исходя из вопроса, он явно что-то знает — замечательно. Улыбаешься.

“Достаточно хорошо. Мы же в darknet. Я сюда не рискнул бы сунуться “открытым””.

“Я так и подумал. Спросил для уточнения. Проект был закрыт из-за деймонов”

Хмуришься. Деймоны — это что еще за хрень? Почему-то вспоминаются деймоны из “Темных начал” Пулмана, но это же фантастика, или нет? И да, тебе, наконец, повезло — чел, кем бы он ни был, похоже обладает нужной информацией. С другой стороны, это не особо удивительно учитывая то, что вы обсуждали ранее: скрытые звенья ДНК и РНК цепей, спящие нейроны головного мозга, гипотетические методы их активации, перезагрузка организма человека при помощи вируса через только-только недавно открытый учеными участок головного мозга, влияние бета и гамма лучей на животных и людей, связь квантовой механики и, опять же, нейронов головного мозга... Интересно, Х-К — ученый? Может ли он заниматься разработкой сыворотки, или дорабатывать те, что уже есть? Ты заинтригован.

“Кто такие деймоны?”

Лишь бы этот вопрос его не напугал, и он не слился. Задерживаешь дыхание и облегченно выдыхаешь, когда “высвечивается” ответ: 

“При активации спящих звеньев ДНК и латентных зон головного мозга, происходит увеличение числа нейронов (религиозные фанатики называют их душой, не забавно ли?). Их становится так много, что им не хватает места. Запускается механизм защиты — выбирается ближайший дополнительный субъект для их вмещения, некто небольшой — животное или млекопитающее. Этот субъект назван деймоном. Из-за общих нейронов оба субъекта связаны настолько плотно, что, если умирает деймон, то умирает и испытуемый и наоборот. При этом, во всем этом есть еще один баг: расстояние между одним и другим не должно превышать порядка двухсот метров, в обратном случае оба испытывают сильную боль, потому ученые сочли деймона ахилесовой пятой испытуемого и пытались не допустить его появления, из-за чего, в итоге, исследования закрыли”.

Обдумываешь, а потом пальцы быстро бегут по клавиатуре:

“А разве нельзя немного прокачать этого самого деймона, ну или выбрать какую-нибудь опасную зверушку, чтобы деймон стал защитником, дополнительной броней?” — нажимаешь “отправить”.

Безумно интересно — это же чистая наука!

“Ряд ученых считали, что Эрскину удалось избежать появление деймона, ряд других придерживались противоположного мнения — у Стива Роджерса на самом деле был деймон, но он был настолько крошечным и, соответственно, незаметным, что о его существовании никто не знал кроме группы, которая вела разработки вместе с Эрскиным. Я же пришел к третьему выводу, что Эрскин и Роджерс изначально выбрали субъекта, и “прокачали” его до определенного уровня. Так же я пришел к выводу, что этот субъект был человеком”.

На минуту зависаешь, обдумывая, анализируя, а, затем, снова к клавиатуре:

“Это был Баки Барнс? Если верить хроникам, он единственный, кто всегда был рядом. И Роджерс исчез практически сразу же после того, как Барнс погиб, что подтверждает мое предположение”.

“Я придерживаюсь того же мнения. Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что Баки Барнс считался отличным снайпером, был одним из лучших в рукопашном бою и имел еще ряд преимуществ над прочими, он — слабое звено”.

“Из-за того, что погиб и утянул за собой Роджерса?”

“Совершенно верно”.

Уставляешься в пространство, а мозг пашет — ищет варианты того, как можно сделать деймона неуязвимым.

“А разве дополнительные нейроны нельзя поместить в неодушевленный предмет? Или каким-либо образом устранить привязку к конкретному субъекту?” — несмотря на то, что квантовая механика (в данном случае скорее квантовая биомеханика) крайне сложна и непредсказуема, она всегда дает невообразимое количество разнообразных вариантов.

“Привязку неоднократно пытались устранить, не получилось. Нейроны второго субъекта — та энерго-сеть, которая удерживает, сохраняет и подпитывает связи появившихся дополнительных нейронов у испытуемого. Без нее, дополнительные нейроны умирают и “гасят” основные нейроны испытуемого”.

“Все заканчивается смертью обоих”, — подводишь итог.

“Да. И именно из-за этой самой необходимой энерго-платформы не получается получить деймона из неодушевленного предмета”.

Хм… И снова быстро бежишь пальцами по клавишам и нажимаешь “enter”:

“А если искусственно создать эту платформу… Пустить по неодушевленному предмету электрический ток? Ведь нейроны, нервная система любого существа — это электричество”.

Пауза.

“Хорошая идея. Поразмышляю на досуге”.

И в этот самый момент дверь открывается.

— Да что же это такое: на часах три часа ночи, а он еще не спит, — Клара Энд, эмоционально, но тихо. Всплескивает руками. Вздрагиваешь от неожиданности и из-за этого же машинально закрываешь крышку ноута и смотришь не нее. Чувствуешь себя будто застали во время мастурбации. — Прямо, как мой Дэнис, — имеет ввиду своего сына. В силу природной многообщительности неоднократно потчевала тебя разными историями о нем. Он на пару лет младше. Она его воспитывает одна и, как многие хорошие матери, души в нем не чает. — Эх, молодежь, — качает головой. Этой фразой она обычно выражает свое неодобрение по поводу того или иного действия. — Сидят всю ночь в своих чатах, а потом “клюют носом”, на уроках засыпают, оценки плохие получают, зрение садят. Прощайтесь… с кем вы там переписываетесь, и в койку. Проверю через пять минут, — все тем же полушепотом, но теперь грозно и выскальзывает в коридор, притворяет за собой дверь.

Тихо чертыхаешься. Вот ведь, запалила. А ведь думал, что она сегодня на ночь домой. Сменами поменялась? Вполне вероятно. Открываешь крышку. Х-К уже вышел с сайта. Попрощался. Ты тоже прощаешься. Он вообще первый и единственный человек в виртуале с которым ты столь вежливо-формален. Выходишь из darknet, вычищаешь историю (на всякий случай), чистишь cooki (тоже на всякий случай), и, убрав ноут на журнальный столик и выключив свет, ложишься спать. Клара Энд, как и обещалась, заглядывает снова ровно через пять минут, но к этому моменту, ты уже видишь “десятый” сон.

-4-

“Долги “Озкорп”” погашены”, “”Озкорп” нашла нового инвестора”, “Тони Старк спасает еще одну тонущую компанию”, “Выпуск ДНК-вакцины будет продолжен”, “Исследования перекодировки ДНК возобновлены”, “”Озкорп” снова на плаву”, — просматриваешь беглым взглядом названия статей и их содержимое. В каждой одинаковая информация, поданная в различных форматах — обнародование задолженности “Озкорп” и погашение этой самой задолженности Тони Старком. И поскольку Тони по поводу этих своих действий выдал общественности единственный ответ: “Захотелось”, версии о действительных причинах множатся в геометрической прогрессии, и ни в одной статье нет ни слова о тебе, что, несомненно, радует, и ни слова о том, что исполнительным директором “Озкорп” является генеральный директор “Старк Индастриз”. Похоже Тони и прессу контролирует, иначе журналисты точно раскопали бы, что Озкорп была куплена, как подарок подростку. Кто же из их братии пропустит такой горячий и бомбический факт. Сидишь на краю кресла. Около ног собранная сумка. На другом кресле — пуховик и шарф. Сегодня вовсю валит снег. Зима предположительно предстоит холодная и снежная. Вместо шапки воспользуешься капюшоном. Шапка, как и шарф Гарри, высушенные на батарее, покоятся в недрах сумки. Ждешь мисс Поттс.

— Готов? 

Отрываешься от Старкфона. На пороге, привалившись к косяку, стоит Тони Старк. Сегодня он в сером полупальто, джинсах и темно-коричневом свитере — необычно неформально. И конечно его появление — неожиданность. И конечно ты искренне рад его видеть, настолько, что с трудом удерживаешься от радостного повизгивания и широченной улыбки (и почему он всегда вызывает в тебе такие реакции? Это когда-нибудь пройдет?). Он несколько раз обещался наведаться и несколько раз не выполнял обещанное, а тут… Снова не выполнил обещанное — приехал сам вместо мисс Поттс.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — эмоционально сдержанно. Очередной раз удивляешься себе. Поднимаешься, накидываешь на себя пуховик, небрежно обматываешься шарфом и подхватываешь сумку.

— Позволь представить тебе твоего телохранителя — Наташа Романофф, — делает шаг в сторону.

В реальности она еще более милая. Затянута в черную мотоциклетную экипировку. Шлем в руке. Улыбается и приветственно кивает.

— Приятно познакомиться, — все еще скользишь по ней взглядом — ищешь деймона. Раз она модификант, деймон должен быть где-то рядом. Поскольку с ней никакой живности, делаешь вывод, что это что-то незаметное. (Вообще в больницу нельзя таскать животных, птиц и прочее, впрочем, поскольку это больница Тони, то и живность бы пропустили). Все еще пытаешься найти деймона — любопытно. Может, он — крошечное млекопитающее или вообще насекомое? Судя по тому что узнал, теоретически им может быть даже муха, или что-нибудь еще мельче — все живое имеет энергию, а, значит, может служить энерго-подушкой для новых доп.нейронов. — Где Ваш деймон? — порой за словесное недержание тебе хочется отхлестать себя по губам. 

Выходите из палаты и направляетесь к лифтам. Их две штуки и оба большие.

— Вот и мне интересно, — Тони к Наташе. На твое знание не реагирует вообще никак, что подмечаешь. То, что Тони в курсе о деймонах — это не удивляет, учитывая и разработку Экстремиса (исходя из слов Гарри, уверен, это очередной аналог сыворотки), и то кто есть Тони Старк. Наверняка ему известны такие секреты и тайны, о которых не знает и президент.

Наташа окидывает Тони быстрым нечитаемым взглядом и пристраивается к тебе, поднимает шлем и оттуда показывается черная со светлыми крапинками голова змеи.

— Ее зовут Саша, — она кончиком пальца гладит змею по голове, а та аж прямо ластится от удовольствия.

— Можно ее потрогать? Она ядовита? — в змеях вообще ничего не понимаешь.

— Саша разрешает. 

Они общаются мысленно? Впрочем, закономерно — у них же одни нейроны на двоих.

— Да, она ядовита, но тебе нечего бояться: ты под нашей охраной, и ты ей нравишься.

Подходите к лифту. Нажимаешь на кнопку вызова.

— Любишь змей? Надеюсь не собираешься устроить серпентарий? — Тони к тебе.

И в мыслях не было.

— А можно? — тянешь руку к змее. Она выползает из шлема и заползает в рукав под одежду. Щекотно. Тони окидывает тебя бурявищим взглядом. Заходите в лифт. Наташа нажимает кнопку с цифрой “1”.

— Значит любишь, — и с этими словами поднимает руку и на часах нажимает на колесико сбоку. Колесико оказывается кнопкой. — ДЖАРВИС, мой внезапно обретенный сын оказывается любит змей.

— Я рад, сэр. Любовь к животному миру является положительной характеристикой. Вы хотите, чтобы я оборудовал одно из свободных помещений под серпентарий?

— Ты понимаешь меня с полуслова.

— Вы таким меня создали, сэр. Будут ли какие-нибудь пожелания, или Вы, как обычно, предоставите мне полную свободу действий?

— ДЖАРВИС, как обычно.

— Принято, сэр. К какому числу все должно быть готово?

— Ко вчерашнему.

— Я так и думал, сэр, и потому начал заказ оборудования…

— Эй-эй, подождите, я пошутил, — наконец, приходишь в чувство. Не среагировал сразу, так как находился в приятностопорном состоянии — Тони называл тебя сыном (это раз), он мгновенно выполнил твое желание (это два), самые обычные часы Тони совсем необычны (это три), да с ума ж сойти!

— ДЖАРВИС отбой, Пит пошутил.

— Принято, сэр.

Выходите из лифта и, минуя стойку регистрации, направляетесь прямо к выходу. Вероятно вопрос с бумагами уже решен. Впрочем, это же больница Старка. За тобой приехал сам Старк, так что о каких выписках, подписях, о том, что ты всем доволен и вообще без претензий может идти речь? На улице погода сошла с ума — аномально снежно. Направляетесь к воротам. Въезд на территорию больничного комплекса возможен только для скорых. А еще территория очень хорошо охраняется — вооруженные люди абсолютно везде, и каждый угол просматривается камерами. Саша высовывает голову из твоего рукава и прячется обратно.

— Ей не нравится холод, — комментирует Наташа. — У тебя в рукаве ей комфортно — там тепло и сухо. Она спрашивает разрешение побыть там еще.

— А разве вам из-за расстояния не будет больно? - указываешь взглядом на “Харлей”, что виднеется за воротами. И что за словесное недержание? Все “в глаз да в глаз”, а “в бровь” не попадаешь.

Наташа снова окидывает Тони укоризненным взглядом. Тот снова не выказывает каких-либо эмоций по поводу твоего знания, как будто инфа про деймонов, модификантов и прочем в свободном доступе — подозрительно странно.

— Я буду держаться рядом.

Тогда понятно.

— Если Саша хочет, то я согласен.

Наташа награждает тебя теплой улыбкой и, на ходу надевая шлем, ускоряет шаг, направляется к мотоциклу, что стоит рядом со знакомой “Ауди R8” в окружении знакомых джипов-”кадиллаков”. Тебя же и Тони, как только ступаете за ворота, мгновенно окружают пять! костюмов и сопровождают к серебристому авто. Наташа на это иронично хмыкает, Тони никак не реагирует, а ты снова с вопросом, который ну не нужно озвучивать:

— Они тоже модификанты? — с другой стороны, за первые “по шапке” не получил, чего теряться?

Один из костюмов забирает у тебя из рук сумку и направляется к джипу, что позади машины Тони.

— Нет, но они крайне хорошие спецы.

Садитесь в машину. Тони за руль, ты рядом.

— А почему Вы не наймете себе одного, такого, как Наташа? — пристегиваетесь. — Один телохранитель незаметнее.

— Логично. Давай ты поднимешь этот вопрос с Пеппер и, если тебе удастся выйти победителем в этой схватке с ней, то…

— Вы расскажете мне про “Экстремис”, — блядство.

Теперь Тони смотрит на тебя долгим сканирующе-оценивающим взглядом.

— Договорились. 

Да ладно. Он согласился? Остается уломать мисс Поттс, а это проблема. 

Колонна трогается с места. Наташа на мотоцикле прямо за вами. Саша замерла. Решила поспать?


	2. Chapter 2

-5-

— Признавайся: откуда узнал про деймонов и “Экстремис”? — выруливаете на одну из главных магистралей. 

О нет, ты ничего не скажешь. Ты — могила. Будешь молчать даже под пытками, но ведь Тони просто так не отстанет, а вам ехать и ехать и что же делать? Как красиво уйти от ответа? Красиво уходить от ответа никогда не получалось, ты либо замолкал, либо прямо в лоб заявлял, что не ответишь и настаивал на смене темы, либо косил под дурочкА, либо… говорил, как есть. Сказать, как есть, не можешь. Просто молчать или предложить сменить тему — не прокатит. Не с Тони Старком. И что же делать? Очевидно Тони нужно переключить, занять его мозг чем-нибудь гораздо более интересным, но вот чем конкретно? Честно говоря, и ты бы с удовольствием поговорил про модификантов, деймонов и прочее, глядишь, узнал бы еще какие новые подробности, но слить Х-К… Уверен, если расскажешь про Х-К, Тони тут же выяснит всю подноготную этого самого Х-К, а если тот работает на конкурентов, или правительство, или… Нет, ты не будешь подставлять единственного человека с которым у вас получаются столь открытые диалоги на научную тематику. Ну как открытые, не полностью открытые, но тем не менее. И разве честно, что Тони требует от тебя ответов, а сам про Экстремис не спешит говорить? И что же делать? Идея рождается словно по щелчку — раз, и она появляется. И, конечно, она сумасбродна, рискова и безумна. От этой идеи у тебя мгновенно встает член. Как хорошо, что худи достаточно длинная и широкая — она скрывает явный стояк. А еще ты не мигая смотришь на Тони очередной раз находя его очень красивым. Аккуратная бородка (сколько он платит стилисту, чтобы она выглядела не только аккуратной, а и сексуальной?), губы… Эти губы тебе снятся чуть ли не каждую ночь. Как ты прикасаешься к ним своими, как сминаешь, посасываешь, вылизываешь и… О Боже, в штанах теперь так тесно, что мама дорогая. Взгляд. У Тони много взглядов: со смешинкой, сосредоточенный, презрительный, оценивающий, сканирующий, удивленный, созерцательный, порой совершенно непроницаемый, и, конечно, каждый взгляд подкрепляется мимической игрой, а иногда у него такое выражение, что ни одну эмоцию не считать. Интересно, какое лицо у Тони Старка, когда он кончает? И что тебе будет, если ты проверишь это вот прямо сейчас?

— Что? У меня с лицом что-то не так?

Ох, да, ты же слишком долго и неотрывно, практически не мигая пялишься на него. Облизываешь пересохшие губы.

— Я Вас люблю, — блядство, что ты очередной раз мелешь? И, нужно признаться, “любишь” — это слабо сказано, ты без ума от Тони Старка.

— Э-э… Гм… Что же… Я тоже люблю тебя, шкет. Ты же мой сын, как можно не любить родного сына, да? — похоже Тони Старку неуютно, но все тут же меняется: - Так, ты не меняй тему. Попытка, конечно, зачетная, но я все еще хочу услышать ответ на свой вопрос — откуда информация про деймонов и Экстремис?

Он только что обесценил твое признание? Или ему от него стало настолько неуютно, что он решил не воспринимать его всерьез? Скорее второе. И следующий очевидный вопрос: почему ему стало неуютно? И, если бы член в штанах не стоял так крепко, а все мысли не стекались к одной картинке, то ты точно не упустил бы возможность и порасспрашивал, но сейчас можешь думать только об одном.

— Молчишь? Не хочешь раскрывать источник? Что же я это уважаю, и тем не менее будет гораздо быстрее, если я эту информацию узнаю сейчас и от тебя… Что ты делаешь?

Безумство. Вот прямо сейчас ты собрался осуществить одну из самых безумных идей за всю свою жизнь. Ты уже повернулся к Тони, принял оптимально удобную позу для предстоящего, задрал на нем свитер, вытащил рубашку из штанов и активно возишься с ремнем, потому что, а почему бы и нет? Когда еще предоставится такая возможность? Сейчас он точно никуда не сбежит, и он, вернее его член, судя по тому насколько он твердый, очень даже “за”, так чего теряться, если вы оба хотите одного и того же? То, что вы отец и сын? Да “курам на смех” — ты точно знаешь, что вы не воспринимаете друг друга так, а все слова Тони об обратном — чистый бред, самовнушение, самообман, причем, этим отчего-то принялся заниматься Тони. И сейчас ты развеешь эти его иллюзии. О, ты очень постараешься и это старание должно доставить массу удовольствия, как тебе, так и папочке. Тони, конечно, пытается остановить тебя, но ты словно слетел с катушек. Ты не думаешь о последствиях, не просчитываешь риски, ты просто плывешь по волнам своего “хочу”.

— Мистер Старк, не создавайте опасных ситуаций, держите руки на руле, а ноги у педалей. Уверен, Вам понравится, — ремень к этому моменту расстегнут, и пуговица на джинсах, и молния. Ты “достаешь” член Тони. Он собирается продолжить монолог, но ты уже нагнулся, и уже принялся за дело.

Надо сказать многочисленные просмотры порно и тренировка на бананах не прошли даром. До Башни вы едете приблизительно два часа, и все это время ты лижешь, заглатываешь, сосешь, ласкаешь член Тони Старка. Берешь то глубоко-глубоко, то всасываешь только головку; то увеличиваешь темп, то замедляешься; переходишь с яичек на ствол и обратно. И все это делаешь старательно и с удовольствием. Это твой первый минет. И в процессе понимаешь, что тебя возбуждает не вид полового органа Тони (хотя, тебе нравится, как выглядит член Тони Старка — он прямой, среднего размера, а еще Тони там продепилирован. Тебе, пожалуй, тоже стоит это сделать, вдруг между вами все же случится секс, а у тебя там заросли), не запах (он воспринимается как нечто нейтральное) и даже не тот факт, что член, который у тебя сейчас во рту — это член Тони Старка (нет, это, конечно, улет, но не основное) тебя возбуждает тот факт, что все действо происходит в движущейся машине фактически на виду (стекла не затонированы) — то, что делаешь сейчас может увидеть кто угодно: и Наташа, и охрана, и проезжающие мимо. Тони кончает два раза (ты три, но не прикасаясь к себе, такое вообще впервые). Все два раза проглатываешь всю сперму до последней капли. Второй раз случается в аккурат к моменту, как вы достигаете Башни. Тони глушит мотор и, откинувшись, смотрит перед собой. Затем, принимается поправлять одежду.

— Замечу: ушел от ответа ты... весьма профессионально, — он открывает дверцу и, прежде чем выйти, добавляет: — Мне срочно нужно в лабораторию. Романофф все тебе покажет. Она проинструктирована, — и, потрепав по волосам, покидает машину. В окружении тут же обступившей его охраны направляется ко входу.

И не успеваешь отойти от эмоций, что переполняют (их можно охарактеризовать исключительно, как “вау” и “ух”) как тебя снова накрывает, но совсем иначе. Это происходит внезапно, резко, неожиданно. Словно по щелчку погружает в ядерный коктейль из страха и ярости. Чувствуешь себя в большой-большой опасности, в гораздо бОльшей, чем рядом с невменяемым дядей. Желание убежать, спастись настолько навязчиво, непреодолимо, неистово... Оно затопляет, слепит. Сердце колотится слишком быстро, дыхание словно только что сдал зачет по физкультуре на короткую дистанцию, и все мысли только об одном: нужно бежать. Сейчас. Сию секунду. Если не сделаешь этого, промедлишь, тогда начнется ад — будет больно-больно.

План формируется мгновенно — есть машина, есть путь отхода. Действуешь. Оперативно перебираешься на соседнее сидение — за руль. Заводишь движок (вместо замка зажигания, кнопка) и лихо выруливаешь на дорогу. Гонишь так быстро, как позволяет трафик, объезжаешь машины, игнорируешь би-биканья и маты водил, по возможности проезжаешь на красный и едешь-едешь и едешь. Слышится вой полицейских сирен, но и его игнорируешь. Если бы полиция могла помочь, могла защитить, то ты бы не раздумывая остановился, но полиция не может — она передаст тебя с руку на руки тем извергам, что собираются делать больно-больно, потому сжимаешь зубы, крепче вцепляешься в руль и, активней петляя между машинами, увеличиваешь скорость, благо, трафик позволяет. В кармане вибрирует Старкфон, и его игнорируешь. Замечаешь, что от тебя не отстает черный бронированный джип и некто в черном на мотоцикле. Очень-очень плохо. Тебе нужно во чтобы то ни стало оторваться от них, потому что если они нагонят, то… Нет-нет-нет, ты не позволишь этому случиться. В этот раз ни за что. В этот раз у тебя все получится. Тебя не поймают. На полном ходу, все так же петляя между авто, въезжаешь на скоростную магистраль и гонишь, что есть мОчи. Вой сирен остается далеко позади. 

На моменте, когда сжав зубы, вцепившись в руль и вжимая педаль газа в пол на полных оборотах движешься по трассе, Саша просыпается, высовывает голову из рукава и яростно шипит. И именно это служит переключателем — выкидывает в реальность. 

— Что за ёбаный на хуй? — резко сбрасываешь скорость, выруливаешь к обочине и останавливаешься. Глушишь двигатель. Моргаешь. Трёшь руками лицо. Растерянно оглядываешься, осознавая, что непонятно где за городом, зачем-то и куда-то гнал на предельной скорости. Что за тотальное помутнение рассудка? Ничем иным вот эти свои действия никак не обозвать. — Что за херня? — ты в полном беспрецедентном шоке от только что совершенного. И самое ужасное, что не можешь каким-либо образом обосновать то, что сделал. Отлично помнишь момент “переключения”, помнишь эмоциональный шквал, и вот ты здесь. Саша продолжает шипеть. И ее шипение, удивительно, все больше выталкивает в реальность.

— Боже, тебе больно? — наверняка больно — между Наташей и Сашей сейчас, вероятно, слишком большое расстояние. — Прости меня. Всё-всё, мы уже никуда не едем. Мы их здесь подождем, да? — если повернешь назад, можете разминуться. — Потерпи чуть-чуть, наверняка, они сейчас будут, — сомневаешься, что Саша тебя понимает, но не говорить всего этого не можешь. Таким образом успокаиваешь в первую очередь себя. Вылезаешь из машины — думается, что в ветрище и снежище так более заметен. Саша, продолжая шипеть, но уже тише, тут же прячется обратно в рукав. Вспоминаешь про Стракфон. Он практически беспрерывно звонил. Извлекаешь его из кармана. Смотришь. Так и есть. Куча пропущенных и все от Тони.

— Блядство, — снова тихо бормочешь. Вот ведь натворил дел. Глубоко вдыхаешь и на выдохе нажимаешь на “вызов” и тут же сбрасываешь — к тебе приближаются два джипа, мотоцикл с Наташей и… скорая с логотипом Старкмед. Тони вызвал скорую. Вот ведь а. Наблюдаешь, как весь этот транспорт приближается и окружает тебя так, что даже при большом желании повторить тот же выверт теперь не получится совсем никак, и слава Богу. Учитывая произошедшее, себе не доверяешь.

Тони вместе с двумя здоровенными дядьками в медицинских форменках спешат к тебе. А тебя словно застопорило. Стоишь и смотришь, как они приближаются. 

— Как ты? — Тони, нахмурившись, заглядывает тебе в глаза. Видно: он крайне обеспокоен. Не прикасается к тебе. Обращаешь на это внимание, от чего становится еще более тошно — вероятно, Тони думает, что каким-то своим действием спровоцировал вот это всё, но ведь в действительности дело в тебе — у тебя с головой что-то не то…

— Простите меня, — и переводишь взгляд на Наташу. Из-за тебя ей и Саше было больно.

— Эй, Пит, посмотри на меня, — Тони пытается поймать твой взгляд, и ты позволяешь ему это — смотришь прямо ему в глаза. — На тебя никто не злится. Ты не виноват. Никто не виноват. То, что с тобой произошло называется “репереживание”. Запах, интонация, фраза, прикосновение — что-то из этого или все в комплексе послужило триггером, “спусковым крючком”, переключателем…

— Меня кинуло в травматический опыт, — перебиваешь и заканчиваешь фразу. Говоришь тихо и неуверенно. Ты про подобное читал. По школьным слухам у одного из твоих одноклассников есть похожие проблемы, правда, судя по тем же слухам, не в таких масштабах, как у тебя. — Но я ничего такого не помню, — таким растерянным ощущал себя в глубоком-глубоком детстве. — И что теперь? — как тебе общаться с кем-либо, ходить куда-либо и вообще вести полноценный образ жизни, если так вот клинит. А что будет в следующий раз? Кинешься с ножом? Отлично помнишь, что кроме страха, была и ярость. Волне возможно, если бы в тот момент, когда тебя “склинило”, кто-нибудь приблизился к тебе, ты схватился бы за ближайший острый предмет, например, те же ключи, и... Зажмуриваешься. Не думать. Чувствуешь себя несчастным и потерянным.

— Эй-эй, посмотри на меня.

Поднимаешь взгляд на Тони.

— Я связался с лучшим в стране психиатром-психотерапевтом. Она специализируется на ПТСР-синдроме и травматичных переживаниях. Ты ведь встретишься с ней, да?

Киваешь.

— Вот и отлично, — облегченно выдыхает. Похоже, ты заставил его знатно понервничать. От этого и приятно (аж бабочки порхают), и стыдно (до сих пор в шоке от собственных действий), а еще тебе очень-очень повезло с Тони — на его месте не только бы запер себя в психушку и посадил на пилюли, а и на километр бы не приблизился. Делаешь шаг вперед и, обняв, “прилипаешь”. Сейчас чувствуешь себя маленьким несчастным, потерянным мальчиком. 

— Спасибо, — шепчешь.

— Все в порядке, слышишь? — тихо. Обнимает в ответ, но крайне аккуратно. — Мы разберемся с этим, да?

Это он себе или тебе? Уверен, Тони напуган случившимся не меньше тебя — ты свалился ему как снег на голову, так еще и с головой не дружишь.

— Да, — на выдохе. Все еще чувствуешь себя жутко виноватым, тебе хочется извиняться-извиняться и извиняться, но ты прикусываешь язык, потому что это будет перебор.

— Вот и хорошо. Позволишь этим дядям осмотреть себя? — говорит с тобой, как с маленьким ребенком, впрочем, не возражаешь.

— Да, — совершенно не хочешь, чтобы тебя кто-то осматривал. Физически с тобой полный порядок, но считаешь, что должен Тони, и Наташе, и даже Саше. Если бы не деймон Романофф, укатил бы наверное в соседний штат, если не дальше. 

Осмотр длится около пяти минут. Тони подводит тебя к скорой и помогает подняться, как будто ты немощный — стыдоба. Там усаживает на каталку и отходит в сторону, давая возможность врачам скорой сделать свою работу. 

Тебе светят в глаза фонариком, меряют давление, слушают. Прежде чем совершить ту или иную смотровую манипуляцию, спрашивают разрешения, а во время ее совершения дают подробные, исчерпывающие пояснения. И хотя их действия оправданы и абсолютно логичны (даже ты не знаешь, что конкретно послужило триггером, им-то откуда знать), из-за этих вопросов и пояснений чувствуешь себя опасным психически больным человеком, что очень и очень неприятно, но терпишь. Приходится снять пуховик и посверкать перед врачами пятном на джинсах. К счастью, вся троица пятно игнорирует. И, конечно, тебя ко всему вышеупомянутому спрашивают: болит ли где, есть ли какие-нибудь жалобы? На что ты отвечаешь: нет, ничего не болит и ни на что не жалуешься. Потому что, и правда, физически чувствуешь себя отлично. Что же касается эмоционального состояния, очень надеешься, что спец Тони действительно поможет и подобное больше не повторится. 

Саша, на время осмотра замирает, таким образом удается скрыть ее наличие. 

По окончании тебя вежливо выпроваживают из машины, а вот Тони задерживается. Разговора не слышишь, так как два чела в черном, не прикасаясь к тебе, подводят к одному из джипов и усаживают на заднее сидение. Через несколько минут к тебе присоединяется и Тони. Как только он садится и дверца закрывается, колонна трогается с места. За рулем “Ауди” один из костюмов. Наташа на мотоцикле держится позади вас.

Где-то через пять минут или около того с момента, как поехали, слезы словно оживают, одушевляются — решают политься бурным потоком. Сначала скапливаются в глазах, а, затем, текут по щекам до подбородка и крупными каплями падают на шарф. Отворачиваешься к окну, чтобы скрыть, что плачешь. Подобное случается примерно раз в полгода, но этот момент всегда удается оттянуть до того, как остаешься один — плакать прилюдно не комильфо. И все было бы хорошо, Тони бы и не заметил, так как молчит, не трогает тебя, даже не смотрит, и вообще никто бы не заметил, если бы не всхлипы. Стараешься не издать ни звука, чтобы не спалиться, но и они решили взять пример со слез — прорываются наружу. И, конечно, Тони слышит и реагирует.

— Эй, Пит, ты плачешь?

Блядь. Ну зачем он так? Вот почему не взять и не проигнорировать — не сделать вид, что не услышал? Конечно приятно, что ему не все равно, что он переживает не только о твоем физическом здоровье, а и об эмоциональном состоянии, и тем не менее подобное предпочитаешь переживать исключительно один на один с собой. Скукоживаешься, еще больше отворачиваешься к окну, теперь для этого вынужден задействовать и корпус. В ответ на вопрос мотаешь головой — нет, ты не плачешь, ты вообще не умеешь плакать, ты — кремень, тебе просто захотелось попялиться в окно. А слезы (предатели), льются и льются, и рыдания снова и снова трансформируются в звуки. И Тони, как назло, реагирует дальше: кладет руку тебе на плечо и мягко разворачивает к себе — полное попадалово. Чтобы он не видел твоих слез и зареванного лица, ты снова “липнешь” к нему — обнимаешь, утыкаешься в плечо. Соответственно, слезы находят новое пристанище — полупальто Тони. В этот раз оно еще и светлое, вполне вероятно останутся мокрые следы — десять раз попадалово. Но лучше так, чем сверкать перед ним красным, опухшим от рева лицом. В общем, ревешь усердно, активно, громко, и даже поикиваешь. Тони гладит по спине и тихо бормочет:

— Ну ты чего, шкет? Давай, завязывай с этим. Все ведь хорошо. С кем не бывает? Подумаешь, склинило, подумаешь, угнал машину. Кстати признать, ты так лихо это сделал, что аж Романофф тебя потеряла. Где учился?

— Гарри, — протягиваешь между всхлипами.

— Озборн?

Киваешь.

— А он откуда умеет?

— Отец отправил его на курсы по экстремальному вождению, — всхлип-всхлип. — Гарри попросил составить ему компанию, — всхлип-всхлип, шмыг-шмыг. Примерно так и было, если, конечно, слово “просить” заменить словом “шантажировать”. Честно говоря, сейчас уже и не вспомнить чем конкретно шантажировал тебя Гарри, чтобы ты согласился пройти с ним эти курсы, но четко помнишь, что было именно так. Впрочем, в итоге не пожалел — понравилось.

— Похоже, вы с Гарри близкие друзья, — вопрос или утверждение? Непонятно. Потому на всякий случай отвечаешь:

— Угу, — подшмыгиваешь заложенным от слез носом.

— От него узнал про Экстремис?

Всхлипывания вместе с поикиваниями тут же прекращаются, и слезы, внезапно, решают, что, пожалуй, хватит литься. Отстраняешься и с возмущением:

— Мистер Старк, — ты тут плачешь, а он про Экстремис. Выуживаешь из кармана носовой платок (носить его всегда с собой приучила тетя Мэй), вытираешь лицо и высмаркиваешься.

— Тони. Хотя бы так. В конце концов я — твой отец.

— Тони, — отцом постоянно называть не сможешь. Какой он тебе отец, если пару часов назад ты ему отсосал два раза и словил от этого кайф? — А давайте баш-на-баш: Вы мне рассказываете про Экстремис, а я Вам говорю откуда у меня инфа, — убираешь носовой платок в карман. Потом бросишь его в стирку. В Башне, уверен, есть стиральная машинка.

— Нет, шкет, так не пойдет. У нас по поводу этого уже есть уговор. Впрочем, можешь и не отвечать, сам узнаю. Хотел ускорить процесс вычисления крота.

Точно — крот. Об этом не подумал. А ведь это серьезно. И крот, похоже, крайне хорош, раз до сих пор не нашли. Вздыхаешь, мысленно прося прощения у Гарри, впрочем, теперь он уже не приделах, так что...

— Да, Вы правы: про Экстремис рассказал Гарри, когда навещал в больнице. Он не говорил, что это такое, сказал спросить у Вас. Вот я и спросил.

Тони какое-то время молчит.

— Ладно. Так и быть. Услуга за услугу. Если у тебя нет никаких планов на завтра, покажу тебе что такое Экстремис. У тебя же нет планов?

Добился таки своего. Настроение стремительно улучшается.

— Нет, — уже. Завтра договаривался потусить с Недом и Мишель, но по такому случаю отменишь — за Тони не заржавеет передумать. — А может сегодня? — не терпится.

— Сегодня тестирование, поэтому завтра. Мы многое поменяли, кстати благодаря тебе.

— Благодаря мне? — не понимаешь.

— Х-К. Знаком с таким?

— Да, — и через секундное замешательство, — Откуда Вы узнали про Х-К? Х-К работает на Вас? Он что-то рассказывал обо мне?

— Да, Х-К работает на меня. Зовут его Брюс Беннер, слышал о таком?

Не только слышал, считаешь его одним из гениальнейших людей современности. Биология, генетика, ядерная физика... Все его научные статьи, что попались на глаза, практически зазубрил. Получается, по darknet все эти месяцы ты общался с самим доктором Беннером?! Да офигеть же! Ты в полнейшем восторге. Скупо киваешь. 

— И да, Брюс еще до нашей с тобой встречи рассказывал о тебе, рекомендовал взять на стажировку.

Доктор Беннер выделил тебя из массы! Крутяцкая крутень! А эта новость сделала твой день! И, конечно, как обычно, внешне не выказываешь ни единой эмоции, и так как мозг принимается выстраивать логические цепочки дальше, вся эйфория быстро сходит на нет.

— Вы заинтересовались, собрали все данные обо мне и… Подождите, — замолкаешь. Хмуришься. Стыкуешь два и два: — Тогда, когда мы с Вами перебирали движок “Чиа кадиллак” 1953 года выпуска… Это не было совпадением? Я был выбран из каталога Инесс Картье потому что Х-К… то есть доктор Беннер рассказал обо мне? Вы заинтересовались и решили посмотреть, что же я из себя представляю? — откровенно, не знаешь, как к этому относится. С одной стороны все закономерно: мисс Поттс была в курсе того, что ты на самом деле не состоял в агентстве Картье и несмотря на это допустила тебя до Тони. По идее этого не должно было случиться (безопасность и все такое), но случилось — Тони Старка заинтересовали. С другой стороны, это же сталкерство! 

— Быстро соображаешь, шкет. 

— И Вы не переспали со мной потому что уже тогда знали, что я Ваш сын? — во время сбора инфы вполне вероятно вскрылся и этот факт. Неужели ты ошибся: Тони воспринимает тебя исключительно, как сына и не более того? Но если для Тони ты только сын то, как объяснить, что он не только не остановил тебя, когда ты решился отсосать ему, а и кончил аж два раза. Нестыковка. 

— Нет, этого я не знал. Признаться, для меня это было откровением.

— Почему же Вы тогда со мной не переспали?

— Я не трахаю гениев. 

Да-да, помнишь, мисс Поттс говорила, что Тони предпочитает смазливых тупых малолеток. И снова нелогично.

— Но ведь сегодня…

Тони тут же перебивает:

— Давай договоримся: то, что произошло между нами сегодня, и возможно произойдет в будущем, мы никогда не будем обсуждать.

— Ладно, — ты, растерянно. Исходя из его слов, делать всякое с тобой в этом ключе он “за”, а обсуждать… И как это понимать?

— Скажи мне вот что: есть хочешь?

Закругляет разговор. Ладно, окей. При случае все равно выпытаешь. 

— Да, — “прислушиваешься” к себе и приходишь к выводу, что проголодался.

— Тогда план такой: сейчас мы — в Башню, ты — в душ, переодеваешься, и мы едем в ресторан.

— А что будете делать Вы, пока я в душе?

— Для начала я покажу тебе, где этот самый душ, а затем прослежу, чтобы вы с ним подружились.

От представшей перед глазами картины в штанах какой раз за день становится тесно, а щекам жарко, и крайне нестерпимо хочется поскорее в душ.


	3. Chapter 3

-6-

— Башню проектировал лично, — в кольце охраны ты и Тони входите в здание. Наташа держится рядом. Как только оказываетесь внутри, костюмы тут же “исчезают”. Знакомый холл с прорвой народа. И все в движении. Админы не отрываются от телефона, общаются с подошедшими и, уверен, выполняют еще кучу обязанностей. Охранников в несколько раз больше, чем тогда. Впрочем, тогда было ранее утро, а сейчас день. Тони останавливается и к Наташе: — Вам туда, — указывает на админов. — Вас ждет Хэппи. Девочки скоординируют. 

Пока он все это говорит, разматываешь шарф и снимаешь пуховик — здесь так тепло, что уже начал потеть. 

— Хэппи — глава моей личной службы безопасности, — поясняет Тони, расстегивая пуговицы на полупальто, но в отличии от тебя, не снимает его. Впрочем, полупальто Тони далеко не такое теплое, как твой пуховик. — Он настаивает на личной встрече и с тобой. На днях сделаем это. 

Провожаешь взглядом Наташу, направляющуюся к вытянутому словно банан или огурец со сглаженными углами красно-белому ресепшену. Сашу передал ей еще при входе. 

— Итак, на чем я остановился? — Тони прогулочным шагом направляется к лифтам. Держишься рядом. Пуховик и шарф в руках. — Башня. Строилась в течении четырех лет. Финансировал из своего кармана. Земля была куплена еще моим дедом в те времена, когда здесь был пустырь. Усиленный каркас, три корпуса — Северный — 55-ть этажей, Южный — 35-ть этажей и Главный — 93-и этажа. Внизу подземка. Если вдруг окунет в ностальгию — захочешь прокатиться на метро, придется это согласовывать с Хэппи, — и через микроскопическую паузу: — Первые этажи во всех комплексах полностью открыты для посетителей — там магазины, кафе, рестораны и кинотеатр, кстати один из лучших в Нью-Йорке. Будет нечем заняться, погуляй, потом расскажешь. Давно на них не спускался. Этот лифт, — подходите к тому, что ближе всего к панорамным окнам, — исключительно для моего, а теперь и твоего пользования. Он, в отличии от всех остальных, доставит в любую точку Башни, — двери открываются. Отмечаешь, что ни на какие кнопки Тони не нажимал. Здесь датчики движения? Или это благодаря ИИ? Заходите. — Ты все знаешь, ДЖАРВИС.

— Так точно, сэр.

И снова к тебе:

— Пеппер и обслуживающий персонал (его, гарантирую, ты не увидишь) пользуются другим. 

Помнишь, что на личном этаже два лифта. Тогда удивлялся: зачем два, если можно обходиться одним? Теперь же это понятно: один из них — персональный лифт Тони. А что? В своей Башне, а она его личная собственность, так как была построена на его личные средства, он имеет право хоть на десять персональных лифтов.

— В чрезвычайных ситуациях, которых, подчеркну, не случалось, он доступен охране. Башня полностью под присмотром ДЖАРВИСа. Считай мы находимся внутри его тела.

Не очень приятная аналогия.

— Офисы, исследовательский центр, лаборатории… Кстати, в них без меня ни ногой. Об остальном расскажет ДЖАРВИС. Приехали, — двери лифта открываются, выходите. Попадаешь в уже знакомую лаунж-зону. Водопад полукруглой стеной, огромный темно-серый диван с креслами, квадратный пуфик для ног, журнальный столик, огромный плазменный телевизор, чуть дальше бар с таким количеством дорогущего спиртного, как будто оказался в ночном клубе, конечно, так же имеются и кофе-машина, и огромный холодильник. Зачем такой большой? Тони любит готовить? Или держит в штате персонального повара? И где же кухня? Интерьер несколько уровневый — что-то ниже, что-то на возвышении. Около стены напротив бара ступени, ведут на следующий этаж. Там, знаешь, личная мастерская Тони. Дверь в нее не откроет даже ДЖАРВИС. Туда можно попасть исключительно набрав код на электронном замке. Именно там в первую встречу с Тони всю ночь перебирали движок “Чиа Кадиллак”. 

Тони ведет в глубь помещения. А вот там не был. Оказываешься в длинном широком коридоре. На полу — темно-коричневый однотонный ковролин. Стены светло-светло бежевые, матовые, ровные, гладкие, приятные на ощупь — трогаешь кончиками пальцев. Тони подводит к одной из ближайших дверей. Она, как и прочие, глянцевая, белая и такая же ровная и гладкая, как и стены.

— Там, — Тони указывает рукой на соседнюю дверь, что справа, — моя спальня. — Здесь — твоя, — и впускает внутрь.

Впечатление будто оказался в дорогущей квартире с открытой планировкой.

— Кровать, — указывает на огромнейшую двуспальную аккуратно застеленную кровать с кучей подушек. — Телевизор, — бежишь взглядом по дивану, креслам, журнальному столику и останавливаешься на указанном объекте. Он огромный, чуть меньше, чем в лаунж-зоне и тем не менее. На тумбе под ним приставка для видеоигр. Похоже Тони старательно готовился к твоему переезду. Приятно. — Компьютерный стол, — указывает на самый обычный с виду прямоугольный стол. И где, спрашивается, компьютер? — Как им пользоваться спросишь у ДЖАРВИСа. Пойдем, — и направляется к одной из двух дверей. Демонстрирует огромную гардеробную. Полки-полки-полки, от пола до потолка всё полки, платяные штанги, и все это полностью забито разномастной одеждой, начиная с трусов и носков, заканчивая пальто, пуховиками, шапками и перчатками. И пока глазеешь на все это, размышляя: на кой черт тебе такое количество одежды, большую часть едва ли когда-либо наденешь, ДЖАРВИС берет слово:

— Сэр, Вас срочно вызывают в лабораторию.

— Я занят. Скажи им, что я еще не приехал.

— Это не терпит отлагательств. И Вы приехали, сэр.

Тони тихо чертыхается и после сразу же к тебе.

— Прости, шкет, но, похоже это действительно срочно. Если не разберешься сам, ДЖАРВИС поможет. Так ведь, ДЖАРВИС?

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

— Вот видишь. Справишься?

Киваешь, а что еще остается? Тони тянет руку, словно хочет потрепать тебя по волосам, но тут же одергивает ее. 

— Если понадоблюсь, я на связи.

Киваешь — хорошо, ты понял.

— Не скучай. Вечером увидимся, — и с этими словами спешно уходит. Остаешься один.

Растерянно бежишь по комнате взглядом. С одной стороны и хорошо, что Тони ушел. Побыть одному — в самый раз — слишком много всего произошло. И всё это требует переваривания. С другой стороны, расстраиваешься — надеялся на совместное с ним плескание в душе, которое должно было привести, наконец, к полноценному сексу (как максимум) или взаимной дрочке (как минимум). Вздыхаешь, берешь с полки первые попавшиеся трусы, кидаешь пуховик на ближайшее кресло и плетешься в душ.

-7-

Столовая, кафе и рестораны по словам ДЖАРВИСа на шестом этаже. Спускаешься — “голод не тетка”. В руке Старкфон. В ухе беспроводная гарнитура, без нее фразы ИИ будет слышать весь этаж. Что касается денег, ДЖАРВИС сообщил, что проблем не будет — запишут на счет Тони. Побродив по этажу, поглазев на многочисленные кафе и рестораны, направляешься в столовую. Не видишь смысла переплачивать. 

— Сожалею, мистер Паркер, но Вам придется остановить свой выбор на одном из ресторанов.

Останавливаешься.

— Это еще почему?

— В любом другом заведении при оплате чека Вы не сможете сослаться на мистера Старка.

— И кто это придумал? — хотя и так знаешь кто.

— Мистер Старк. Сожалею.

Вот так и хочется сделать назло: пойти и как следует поесть в столовой ну и поглядеть, что же будет дальше. Хотя, и так понятно, что будет: из-за того, что не сможешь расплатиться, прибежит охрана, ИИ, конечно, вызовет Старка, который кстати заметить, сейчас занят в лаборатории. Именно из-за последнего не делаешь того, что очень и очень хочется. Вздыхаешь и направляешься к первому попавшемуся ресторану. Чисто, красиво, презентабельно-пафосно, дорого — столы, стулья, барная стойка явно из настоящего дерева; прилизанные и приглаженные официанты в черных отутюженных форменках “плавают” между столами, часть из них стоит около стен. Посетители все, как на подбор: строгость, классика и элегантность. Это касается и молодняка. Учитывая, что на тебе голубые рваные джинсы, черная худи с белым принтом “Энтерпрайз” и зелено-кислотные кроссовки, волосы не зализаны гелем, а растрепаны (сохли сами по себе — не озаботился их укладкой), среди них, как белая ворона. Может, вообще не пустят — дресс-контроль. Поскольку кушать хочется, а в других ресторанах, едва ли иначе, делаешь несколько неуверенных шагов вперед, подыскивая какой-нибудь незаметный столик в углу. Как назло, все подобные столики заняты, потому направляешься к первому попавшемуся. Никто не останавливает, но часть посетителей окидывает тебя оценивающим взглядом. Неприятно. Устраиваешься за столиком рядом с окном. Как и прочие, он частично сервирован. Тут же подходит официант.

— Доброго дня, сэр. Я — Чарльз Даг. Меню, сэр, — кладет перед тобой черную кожаную папку. — Воды?

— Да, спасибо, — очень-очень смущающе, когда вот так обращаются, но лицо держишь.

Наливает в бокал воды.

— Как будете готовы сделать заказ, нажмите на эту кнопку, — указывает на незаметную пимпочку в центре стола.

— Благодарю, — наверное нужно было кивнуть? Как согласно этикету вести себя с официантом? В ближайшее же время займешься изучением этого вопроса.

Официант удаляется, а ты погружаешься в меню. К названию блюда и цене прилагается весьма развернутый состав и фото. Все, конечно, красиво и очень аппетитно, но... Катастрофически маленькие порции на огромных тарелках… Этого не понимаешь. А цены… На деньги, что стоит одно блюдо, можно жить неделю, если не больше — жуткое расточительство, и чтобы его не допустить снова (на твой взгляд крайне нелогично платить такие деньги за порцию еды, которой еще и не наешься). И чтобы в дальнейшем предотвратить такие вот нелогичные траты хотя бы со своей стороны (Тони может творить со своими деньгами, что желает), нужно срочно в “Озкорп”, ну или устраиваться на работу. Последнее Тони едва ли позволит, но ведь можно и не спрашивать, так? Интересно, сколько блюд необходимо заказать, чтобы нормально наесться? То, в какую сумму выйдет чек, стараешься не думать, потому что если примешься, все в итоге выльется в то, что попросишь ДЖАРВИСа связать тебя с кем-нибудь, чтобы у этого кого-нибудь занять денег на столовую.

— Не можете определиться?

Поднимаешь голову. Перед тобой толстый дядька в сером, отливающим серебром костюме. Красная кожа с буграми, маленькие, бегающие глазки. Плотоядно улыбается.

— Я могу помочь, и не только с выбором, — садится напротив. Ты настолько фигеешь от такой наглости, что не знаешь, что и ответить. Откровенно говоря это первый раз, когда к тебе вот так нагло подкатывают.

— Джеймс Эдбрук — сенатор, — ДЖАРВИС в наушник. — Женат, есть один ребенок. Несмотря на семейное положение, он гомосексуален. Миссис Эдбрук в курсе его пристрастий. Мистер Эдбрук предпочитает симпатичных юношей Вашего возраста. Надеюсь, его намерения для Вас очевидны? Вы желаете продолжить общение с этим человеком?

Нет-нет-нет и еще раз: нет, но прямо сообщить об этом ДЖАРВИСУ при Эдбруке не позволяет воспитание.

— Простите, я занят, — ты к Эдбруку. Стараешься быть вежливым.

— Все мы заняты, но одно другому не мешает, не так ли?

А вот Эдрбрук, похоже, не старается — никакой этичности. Крайне неприятно, даже мерзко, но откровенно не знаешь, как еще вежливо отбрить дядьку, впрочем, и не приходится — к столику подходит костюм. Спасибо ДЖАРВИСу, он все верно понял. 

— Прошу Вас пересесть. Молодой человек желает обедать в одиночестве.

Эдбрук смотрит на него, потом на тебя. И без того красная кожа, становится еще краснее.

— Я ошибся. Приношу извинения. Хорошего дня, — неуклюже поднимается (сделать это элегантно не позволяют объемы тела) и уходит.

Выдыхаешь.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.

— Рад был помочь.

Дальше, благодаря челу в черном, все происходит без эксцессов. Он занимает соседний столик. В благодарность заказываешь ему кофе. После того, как съедаешь кучу микроскопических и баснословно дорогих блюд (они, кстати заметить, очень и очень вкусные), он сопровождает тебя до лифта. А ты и рад. Порой, как показала ситуация с сенатором, телохранители полезны.

Поднявшись, какое-то время бродишь по этажу, а потом, завалившись на кровать в спальне, включаешь самую первую часть “Звездных войн”, все остальное решаешь отложить “на потом”. Смотреть любимую трилогию с большого экрана (телевизор в половину стены так точно), с хорошим звуком (система “звук вокруг”) — удовольствие. И несмотря на это, не замечаешь, как проваливаешься в глубокий продолжительный сон. И именно из-за того, что засыпается так крепко, не слышишь и не видишь, как поздно вечером дверь аккуратно открывается, и в комнату прокрадывается Тони. Не видишь, как он садится на пол около кровати и долго-долго смотрит на тебя. Не чувствуешь, как заботливо накрывает тебя свободным краем покрывала и подтыкает его прежде чем выйти. И конечно, не слышишь, как притворив за собой дверь, он тут же отдает распоряжения ИИ:

— ДЖАРВИС, свяжись с Картье. Мои предпочтения тебе известны.

-8-

Будят охи-вздохи-крики и характерный стук спинки кровати о стену. Не нужно иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что в соседней комнате активно трахаются, и поскольку кроме тебя и Тони на этом этаже никого нет, очевидный вывод: это Тони с кем-то. Учитывая ваше взаимодействие утром в машине, почему не с тобой? Ответа нет. Раздраженно-резко скидываешь с себя покрывало. (Вероятно укрылся во сне. Когда спишь всегда накрываешься, иначе мерзнешь, даже, если жара. Кстати отметить, покрывало приятное и «на глаз», и на ощупь. Оно темно-вишневое, однотонное, мягкое, с коротким-коротким ворсом. Если провести по нему рукой в одно сторону, то становится гладким, а если в противоположную, то волоски «вздыбливаются», и его поверхность делается шершавой). Встаешь с кровати. За стенкой охи переходят в фальцетный вой на одной ноте. Раздражаешься все больше, потому что считаешь: на месте непонятно кого (скорее всего это проститут Картье) должен быть ты. Зачитав себе мантрой, что ты — сын Тони, постоянно-неизменная единица в его жизни, а все остальные приходяще-уходящие, идешь в гардеробную, чтобы сменить джинсы и худи на пижаму. Спать можно в чем угодно, но заложенная с детства установка велит, что предпочтительно это делать все же в пижаме.

Пижамы висят аккуратно на плечиках и занимают целую платяную штангу. Темные, светлые, зеленые, синие, однотонные, с рисунком, с мультяшными принтами, с принтами главных героев из твоих любимых фильмов и сериалов, полосатые, в квадратик, в прямоугольник, в кружочек, в ромб; шелковые, хлопчатобумажные, хлопковые, флисовые, велюровые... И что же выбрать, учитывая такое аховое разнообразие? В итоге, поступаешь так же, как и днем с джинсами и худи — берешь первую попавшуюся под руку однотонную темно-синюю, шелковую пижаму, отливающую… красным. Переодеваешься. Обычно вещи кидаешь как попало, и когда образуется полный бардак, что ничего не найти, делаешь уборку, а потом все начинается по новой. Здесь ощущаешь себя гостем, потому одежду складываешь аккуратной стопкой на полу. Другого места для нее не находишь. Возвращаешься и теперь уже полноценно залезаешь под одеяло, укутываешься, закрываешь глаза и лежишь так некоторое время. И не заснуть. Выспался. И звуки за стенкой бодрят, да так, что член колом. А еще любопытство — безумно хочется увидеть, как Тони занимается сексом. Судя по тому, что слышишь и сколько это длится (ты проснулся, переоделся, полежал), он в этом деле весьма вынослив. Что будет, если возьмешь и зайдешь в его спальню? Тебя вышвырнут вон? Позволят наблюдать? Вы организуете тройничок? Тебя не пустит ДЖАРВИС? Днем не пустил. Двери в спальни оснащены электронными замками-магнитами. Понимаешь, что умрешь, если не попробуешь. Откидываешь одеяло, поднимаешься и выходишь из спальни. Приоткрываешь дверь комнаты Тони (надо же открыто!), заглядываешь внутрь и застываешь.

Юноша, твоего типажа, примерно твоего роста и телосложения (факт вашей схожести приятен — раз Тони трахает кого-то очень похожего на тебя, у вас точно все рано или поздно будет) стоит в коленно-локтевой. Тони сзади. Активно совокупляются. Тони старательно натягивает юношу на себя, тот старательно подмахивает, завывая фальцетом. Тони все делает молча с серьезно-сосредоточенным выражением на лице, как будто тащит пятидесятикилограммовый мешок. Оба активно потеют. Все действо происходит на огромной трехспальной кровати (этот траходром двуспальным назвать никак нельзя. У тебя, да, двуспальная кровать, а эта гораздо-гораздо шире). И делают они это лицом к двери, то есть к тебе. И, конечно, поскольку они лицом к тебе, аккуратничать дальше бесполезно — ты замечен. А раз так, открываешь дверь нараспашку, пятишься назад, пока спиной не касаешься стены, стекаешь на пол, разводишь ноги в стороны, засовываешь руку в штаны и принимаешься активно мастурбировать. Вы с Тони пожираете друг друга взглядом. И с какого-то момента начинает казаться, что не проститута Картье трахает Тони, а тебя; что ты в колено-локтевой вопишь фальцетом от возбуждения, переизбытка эмоций и тактильных ощущений; что тебя все активней и сильнее втрахивают в матрас так, что аж кровать качается, что на твоих бедрах и заднице точечные синяки от пальцев Тони... Кончаете вы практически в унисон, глядя друг другу в глаза. И пока Тони, все так же неотрывно глядя на тебя, выходит из мальчика Картье, ты достаешь из пижамных штанов собственную, испачканную в сперме руку и машинально вытираешь ее о штанину. Тони слезает с кровати. Ты подтягиваешь колени к груди. Он исчезает в ванной и появляется через пару минут в темно-синем шелковом длинном халате. Что-то тихо бросив растекшемуся лужицей на кровати проституту, выходит в коридор и закрывает за собой дверь. Прислоняется к ней спиной, плечом опирается о косяк. Продолжаете неотрывно смотреть друг на друга.

— Виски будешь? — Тони заговаривает первым.

После того, что видел, не помешало бы.

— Буду.

Тони едва заметно отталкивается от двери и направляется в лаунж-зону. Поднимаешься и следуешь за ним. Заходит за барную стойку. Ты садишься на один из высоких барных стульев, что по центру. Скрестив руки, складываешь их на столе и устраиваешь на них подбородок.

— «The Macallan in Lalique», — Тони достает с верхней стеклянной полки хрустальный графин. Ставит на стойку. Дальше тоже самое делает с бокалами. Они не стандартные — призмообразные “без ножки”, а квадратные, с необычной “закрученностью” основания. — Шотландский виски. Купил на аукционе за 460 тысяч. Одноштучный товар. Был произведен Карлом Эдуардом Гейсманом, как подарок жене в честь рождения сына. Сейчас этому сыну 89 лет. Макс Гейсман, слышал о таком? — достает из морозильника стеклянную, прозрачную чашу с кубиками и блестящими металлическими щипцами кладет по паре штук в каждый бокал. Разливает. Один “толкает” к тебе. 

На его вопрос отрицательно качаешь головой: не знаешь и не слышал ни про какого Макса Гейсмана. 

— Любопытный старик. При случае познакомлю, — берет свой бокал. — Думаю, мне тоже стОит создать нечто в честь твоего появления на свет. Что скажешь? — отпивает.

Это будет приятно: этим Тони отметит тебя, выделит из массы, покажет, что ты ему небезразличен, но по большому счету тебе все равно, потому пожимаешь плечами и делаешь глоток. На пару секунд дыхание спирает, пищевод обжигает.

— Как тебе?

— Мягко. Необычно, — до этого напитка первые глотки крепкого алкоголя словно резали, а тут… будто пьешь мега крепленый холодный чай — действительно неординарный вкус. 

Некоторое время молчите, попивая виски.

— Как прошло тестирование? — на самом деле волнует другое: какого черта Тони вызвал проститута? Почему с ним? Чем ты его не устраиваешь? Но эта тема под запретом, а пауза затянулась, вот и спросил. Завтра тебе вроде как Тони должен будет показать и рассказать, что же такое Экстремис, почему бы не поговорить о нем?

— Отловили несколько багов. Часть исправили. С оставшимися придется повозиться, так что завтрашняя демонстрация отменяется.

Предполагал, что подобное возможно и все равно расстраиваешься. Не успеваешь просмаковать это чувство, погрузиться в него, как вспоминаешь, что совершенно забыл про Неда и Мишель — завтра договаривались встретиться. Хотел им позвонить и сказать, что не сможешь, но поскольку знакомство с Экстремисом накрылось медным тазом, хорошо, что этого не сделал. Стоп. Почему же накрылось?

— А, может, Вы так расскажете? Ну без демонстрации? И про баги тоже, — похоже, когда ты с Тони, “наглость” — твое второе имя.

Он долго смотрит на тебя. А ты и не знаешь, как охарактеризовать его взгляд. Оценивающий? Сомневающийся? Озадаченный?

— Вы же обещали, — вот теперь конючишь. Очень-очень хочется узнать, что же такое Экстремис. А-то “конфеткой” поманили, а дать не дали, вот прямо как с сексом. И где же справедливость?

Тони махом опрокидывает в себя виски.

— Пошли, — подхватывает графин (бокал и так в его руке), выруливает из-за барной стойки и направляется к лестнице. Следуешь примеру Тони — махом выпиваешь свою порцию и с бокалом (может, еще нальют), спешишь за ним.

Личная мастерская Тони — это огромное помещение. Если оттуда убрать компьютеры, гаджеты, столы с инструментами, чертежами и прочей всякой всячиной, авто, что в дальнем углу, рядом с огромным грузовым лифтом, вывезти Дубину и Ты (двух роботов-помощников. В прошлый раз долго-долго их рассматривал), то оно напоминало бы самый обычный, правда с навороченной отделкой, огромный ангар.

— ДЖАРВИС, открой файл “СУ-332”. 

Тут же появляется светящаяся 3D голограмма головного мозга человека. От изумления застываешь. Красиво. Обалденно. Непередаваемо. Никогда ничего подобного не видел. Тони уже поставил виски и бокал на ближайший стол и уже в ее центре.

— Эффектно? — Тони к тебе.

Бессвязно согласно угукаешь.

— Иди сюда.  
Медленно, всматриваясь в каждую светящуюся оранжево-желтым линию, подходишь к Тони. Все еще ошалевший от увиденного (и лобные доли, и мозжечок, и миндалина, левое и правое полушария, мосты и мостики, и все настолько подробно детализировано... — обалдеть), не замечаешь, как он огибает тебя. Реагируешь, когда становится позади, близко-близко, так близко, что еще совсем чуть-чуть и окажешься плотно прижатым спиной к его груди. Дыхание сбивается, снова замираешь, но уже по другой причине — боишься пошевелиться, сделать маломальское, даже супер крохотное движение. Кровь приливает к паху — член встает (предатель). Или твой мозг — предатель, пачками посылает возбуждающе-пошлые картинки. Тебе сейчас будут рассказывать нечто мега секретное и до невообразимости интересное, а у тебя снова мысли об одном. На мгновение прикрываешь глаза, делаешь глубокий вдох и так же медленно выдыхаешь — гонишь прочь каждую мысль о том, что стоит чуть податься корпусом назад и окажешься в объятиях Тони.

— В головном мозге есть отдел отвечающий за регенерацию. ДЖАРВИС покажи, — голограмма тут же оживает и масштабируется на увеличение. — Это, — Тони указывает на небольшое затемнение, — этакий ремонтный центр. (Обнаружен совсем недавно благодаря новому улучшенному кибер-мини-нейровизуализатору. Лично курировал проект по разработке и созданию. Как-нибудь продемонстрирую его работу. Да, и, кстати заметить, это скан моего головного мозга). У ремонтного центра, как и у всего остального, есть своя программа, и она, как и прочие, стандартизирована и работает “по умолчанию”, — Тони чуть смещает корпус вперед, и теперь ты заключен в кольцо его рук. Всё, у тебя стоит так, что аж больно. — Когда получаешь травму, — Тони забирается руками под твою пижамную кофту и принимается кончиком пальца вырисовывать загогулины на твоем животе. Дыхание становится прерывистым. С трудом понимаешь, что и о чем он говорит, а он продолжает и продолжает рисовать и параллельно рассказывает дальше: — программа активируется — запускается регенерация, — его губы скользят по твоей шее, а правая рука пробирается под резинку пижамных штанов с трусами. 

— Боже, — выдыхаешь и мало что соображая, трешься задницей о стояк Тони.

— Стандартная программа работает неэффективно — болезни, старость, травмы не совместимые с жизнью, — его рука уже на твоем члене и уже активно водит туда-сюда. Ноги расставляешь чуть шире, голову откидываешь ему на плечо. — Мы с Беннером разработали новую, — сеть мелких поцелуев образует линию от жилки, что пульсирует в такт сердцебиению, вниз до ключицы. Тебе кажется от эмоционального переизбытка сейчас схлопочешь инфаркт. Снова прикусываешь губу — не позволяешь звукам вырваться наружу. — Усиленная регенерация, увеличение мышечной массы, быстроты реакций и срока жизни, повышенная выносливость, — Тони убирает руку от твоего члена и не успеваешь возмутиться (а ты возмущен — еще бы чуть-чуть и кончил), как с тебя стягивают штаны с трусами, подводят к ближайшему более-менее свободному столу, наклоняют (грудью укладывают на него) и оставляют. Последнее вызывает недовольство. Оборачиваешься, чтобы узнать, что отвлекло Тони от тебя. Оказывается вазелин. Он берет тюбик с соседнего стола и, откручивая крышку, направляется к тебе. Боже-боже-боже, наконец, это случится — ты будешь заниматься сексом с Тони Старком и, похоже, это произойдет прямо вот сейчас. Одним движением избавляешься от пижамных штанов с трусами. — Также Экстремис “выправляет” баги ДНК и РНК цепей и не позволяет прочим вирусам “съесть” тело, — смазывает пальцы, а потом рукой надавливает тебе на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться сильнее — полностью раскрыться. Подчиняешься (для Тони всё, что угодно), одновременно вцепляешься зубами в предпелечье и прокусываешь кожу до крови — нужно подснять возбуждение, иначе кончишь и тогда плакал вожделенный секс.

— И в чем загвоздка? — выходит на удивление внятно, четко и по делу — самокусание срабатывает. 

— Нехватка оперативной памяти и места на жестком диске — ни деймон-животное, ни деймон-человек не выдерживают нагрузки — нейронов слишком много, мозг сгорает. — Тони кружит кончиком пальца по сфинктеру и “вкручивает” сразу два пальца. Не удерживаешься от звучного, на выдохе “Ох”. Нащупав простату, Тони принимается ее активно массажировать. От такого внезапного перехода — яростной атаки аж звездочки перед глазами. Мычишь. Сильнее зубами вцепляешься в руку, чтобы не кончить. Если не удержишься, хана полноценному взрослому сексу, а ты настолько его хочешь, что готов разодрать себя до крови.

— А если не животное и не человек? — впечатление будто когда-то и с кем-то уже это обсуждалось, но выуживать из закромов памяти детали… Удивительно, что вообще в состоянии поддерживать тему разговора — весь сконцентрирован совсем на другом. 

Тони извлекает пальцы, пристраивается сзади (чувствуешь его руки на своих бедрах) и, зафиксировав, принимается медленно входить. И поскольку агрегат у него “о-го-го”, это больно, да так, что аж слезы на глазах. Член тут же опадает. Тони замирает, просовывает правую руку к твоему вялому члену и принимается усердно водить по нему. При этом его дыхание сбито, мышцы на другой руке, которой он опирается о стол, напряжены так, что аж вены вздулись.

— Это и дорабатываем, — движение бедрами, и он плавно входит на всю длину. Взвываешь. На это он тут же принимается покрывать твою шею мелкими поцелуями и активно работать рукой, что на твоем члене. Когда снова приходишь в боевую готовность, он принимается медленно, неспешно, волнообразно двигаться, несколько раз меняет угол и когда задевает простату, тебя словно ошпаривает — ощущения… не описать никаким другим словом, кроме как крышесносные. Мгновенно уплываешь, теряешь связь и с окружающим миром, и с собой, и вообще совсем на свете. Не замечаешь, как выстанывая: “Да, еще, быстрее, сильнее, глубже”, — сам вовсю насаживаешься, сам увеличиваешь темп, сам вприпрыжку бежишь к тому самому пику.

Божечки, так охуенно никогда не кончал. Теперь едва ли обычная дрочка удовлетворит. Тебя словно взрывает на миллиард солнц снова, и снова, и снова. И это настолько ярко и непередаваемо и гораздо-гораздо лучше, круче, гораздо более космично, чем рисовало воображение. Сразу после, как бурно изливаешься на внутреннюю поверхность стола, размазывает по столешнице, как проситута Картье по кровати Тони, а, может, и хлеще. Колени трясутся, тело — желе. Тони чем-то тебя вытирает — ощущаешь мокрый холод между ягодиц. Ты в таком ауте, что даже не поворачиваешь головы, чтобы посмотреть чем конкретно. И тем не менее через отрывок времени (без понятия длинный он или короткий) дыхание выравнивается, приходишь в чувство, а еще отмечаешь, что весь мокрый от пота словно бежал кросс на длинную дистанцию. В голове пусто-пусто, а на душе спокойно-спокойно. С трудом отрываешь себя от стола, поднимаешь с пола трусы и пижамные штаны и все это надеваешь. И наплевать, что перепачкан в собственной сперме. Плетешься к единственному дивану, падаешь на него, вытягиваешь ноги, откидываешь голову назад и просто смотришь в потолок. Тони подносит наполненный бокал и протягивает тебе. С трудом отрываешь голову от спинки дивана и берешь. Пригубляешь. Тони садится рядом. Халат на нем снова запахнут.

— Какие планы на завтра?

“Хотите повторить?” — чуть не соскальзывает с языка, но вовремя вспоминаешь, что заниматься сексом с Тони (теперь уж точно) можно, а обсуждать “не-не”. И, в принципе, ради неоднократного повторения такого вот крышесносного времяпрепровождения, ты готов придерживаться каких угодно условий... кроме одного: мальчиков Картье в спальне Тони. Хмуришься и гонишь эти расстраивающие мысли прочь. Как проститутов не допустить до Тони — об этом подумаешь завтра. Уверен, способ есть, осталось его обнаружить. Кстати, про завтра, у тебя встреча с Недом и Мишель. Снова ведь чуть не забыл. Впрочем, после такого фееричного секса не удивился, если бы собственное имя “слетело с языка”. 

— Можно я приглашу сюда друзей?

— Только чур не пить и развратом не заниматься, — Тони, шутливо.

“О, нет, мистер Старк, развратом теперь только с Вами”.

— Спасибо, — улыбаешься.

— Мой дом — твой дом, — Тони подмигивает и прикладывается к бокалу. Следуешь его примеру.

— Скажи, почему ты не хочешь открыто признать, что ты — мой сын? — через минутную паузу и уже серьезным тоном.

— А почему Вы продолжаете таскать сюда проститутов? — не удерживаешься — больная тема.

Полуобернувшись, смотрите друг на друга. Вот теперь у вас прямо война взглядов — кто кого переглядит.

— Это неприятно, — ты, тихо, имеешь ввиду проститутов. Отводишь взгляд.

— Мне тоже, — Тони про то, что ты отказываешься во всеуслышание признавать, что он — твой отец.

— Один-один? — несмело улыбаешься.

Тони ухмыляется.

— Похоже на то.

И через паузу, во время которой вы доцеживаете виски из своих бокалов:

— Спать? — Тони.

— Да, пожалуй, — глаза закрываются. Поднимаешься, и вы вместе выходите из мастерской. Бутылка и бокалы остаются на одном из столов, чаша с чуть подтаявшим льдом и щипцы — на барной стойке.

-9-

Стук-стук-стук — спинка кровати равномерно бьется о стену. И снова подвывание фальцетом, вот практически идентичное вчерашнему. Их, что, у Картье учат, как кричать во время секса? Должна же быть хотя какая-то разница? А еще ты очень и очень зол. Ревнуешь мощно и ярко, а еще чувствуешь себя обманутым и обворованным словно и обещания не сдержали, и, вручив нечто ценное, взяли и отняли. Откровенно хочется ворваться в спальню Тони, вытащит из-под Тони проститута и выставить вон, голышом. А еще хочется как следует наорать на Тони. Но вместо всего того, что так хочется, лупасишь от бессильной ярости руками по матрасу, швыряешь подушку в стену и выходишь вон из спальни. Настроение сквернее некуда. Кто бы знал, что такой вот инцидент может твое замечательное солнечно-радостно-воодушевленное настроение, мгновенно закопать глубоко в землю, да так, что и не откопаешь. 

(Целый день ходил счастливый. Еще бы: про Экстремис узнал, секс с Тони Старком, о котором мечтал очень и очень давно, чуть не с самого начала полового созревания, наконец, получил, чего еще желать для полного счастья? Вот и светился ака солнце. Нед, поглощенный собственным восторгом от экскурсии по Башне ничего и не заметил, а вот Мишель постоянно кидала на тебя подозрительно-пристальные взгляды — в таком количестве уже и не помнишь когда улыбался, вероятно, никогда). 

В лаунж-зоне — сразу к бару. Берешь первую попавшуюся бутылку, “откупориваешь” пробку и делаешь несколько больших глотков. Это оказывается виски и “заходит” несколько жестче, чем вчерашний. А дальше с этой самой бутылкой плюхаешься на диван. Пока плетешься до него, ухмыляешься собственной мысли: если так пойдет и дальше, превратишься в заправского алкоголика.

К моменту, как Тони заканчивает с проститутом, содержимое бутылки опустошенно наполовину. Ты пьянющий в драбадан. А еще выясняешь, что алкоголь не только усиливает душевные переживания, а и расширяет их спектр. К злости с ревностью и обманутостью добавляется ощущение никчемности. Теперь думается, что вчера Тони с тобой не понравилось настолько, что он заменил тебя профессионалом, ведь, если бы это было не так, то сегодня на месте проститута был бы ты. Впрочем, откуда тебе уметь круто трахаться, если вчерашний секс был первым в твоей жизни? Эта мысль сменяется следующей: Тони неравнодушен к тебе. Охранник в черном ходил по пятам за тобой целый день. Его постоянное присутствие рядом однозначно дело рук Тони, не ДЖАРВИС же платит. Еще Тони озаботился для тебя человеком, который будет решать всякие хлопотные вопросы, правда, не представляешь что это могут быть за такие хлопоты, для устранения которых нужен специалист. Еще пока с такими не сталкивался. Вот у Тони, да, есть. И, конечно, подбором человека на эту должность он озадачил всегда мега занятую мисс Поттс. Завтра с утра, кстати, собеседование с кандидатами. Будет проходить в одном из небольших конференц-залов, на тринадцатом этаже. Так же Тони уже договорился о сеансе психолога с тобой. Он состоится послезавтра. И Тони же сообщил тебе, что Обадайя Стейн готов в любой удобный для тебя день и время лично провести экскурсию по “Озкорпу” и ответить на все вопросы. Так что, да, Тони о тебе еще как заботится. Улыбаешься, приходишь к, как тебе кажется, весьма логичному выводу, что проституты для Тони — это… ну как сходить в спортзал, позаниматься на тренажерах, в общем, скинуть пар. Но когда видишь, как Тони с проститутом вместе, чуть ли не под ручку, заходят в лаунж-зону, как Тони провожает его до лифта, что-то тихо нащебечивая, все благостно-доброжелательное настроение резко откатывается в обратную сторону — ты снова зол и снова ревнуешь. Полным ненависти взглядом провожаешь проститута и Тони, (оба и не смотрят в твою сторону, вот как будто диван пустой). Под звуки открывающихся, а, затем, закрывающихся дверей лифта делаешь еще несколько крупных глотков, прячешь (зачем-то) бутылку среди диванных подушек, и наблюдаешь, как Тони возвращается.

— Чего не спишь? — он направляется к бару, берет бутылку с бокалом, достает лед из холодильника и, кинув два куска, наполняет бокал — всё прямо, как вчера.

— Хорошо потрахались? — выходит зло и иронично, а еще четко и внятно, вот как будто трезв, как стеклышко, хотя на самом деле очень пьян — “что на уме, то и на языке”. 

— Прости, что? — похоже Тони опешил, но тебе плевать.

— Спрашиваю: хорошо потрахались? И какой из всех круче? Или вы не запоминаете?

Лицо Тони каменеет.

— А ты не обнаглел, пацан?

— А Вы? Таскаете сюда непонятно кого, — сейчас бы сделать глоток, но тогда Тони увидит, а этого, почему-то не хочешь.

— Тебе не кажется, что в своем доме я могу делать то, что считаю нужным и когда считаю нужным? — чеканит каждое слово.

— Значит, и мне можно?

— А ну-ка повтори, — теперь Тони свирепеет.

— Ну раз Вы тарахетесь непонятно с кем, значит, и мне можно делать то же самое — Вы же мой отец, пример для подражания. И сами недавно говорили, что “Ваш дом — мой дом”, — открыто, зло, язвительно.

Вот теперь Тони в ярости.

— Пошел. Отсюда. Вон, — тихо, твердо, отрывисто, рельефно.

Открываешь и закрываешь рот от такого вот поворота событий.

— А и пойду, — вздергиваешь подбородок вверх, поднимаешься и твердым шагом направляешься к лифтам. Бутылка остается на диване между подушками. К моменту, как оказываешься у одного из них, весь бравый настрой исчезает — доходит что натворил, но повернуть назад, извиниться, не позволяет гордость и обида. А все потому что, хотя и виноват (не стоило такое говорить), Тони тоже “хорош”. Это надо же вышвырнуть тебя на улицу из-за пары злых предложений. В лифт заходишь на одеревеневших ногах.

— На какой этаж Вас доставить? — голос ДЖАРВИСа всегда нейтрально-благожелательный. И почему ты человек? Был бы ДЖАРВИСом, и не случилось бы вот этого всего.

— Не знаю, — ты в полной растерянности. Прислоняешься спиной к стене лифта и скатываешься на пол, колени подтягиваешь груди; обняв себя руками, пристраиваешь на них подбородок.

Куда ты пойдешь в половину второго ночи в пижаме в холодищу? На улице все так же минусовая температура. Метель сменилась обильным снегопадом. Стоит выйти вот в такой одежке, замерзнешь мгновенно. Может, послоняться по Башне, найти укромный уголок, там переждать ночь, а завтра собрать вещи и свалить, например, к Гарри? Вот он над тобой поржет. Так и слышишь его: “А я же говорил: наиграется и выкинет”. И какие, собственно, вещи, ты собрался собирать? Все, что у тебя есть — не твое, а Тони Старка. И, кстати заметить, он по этому поводу очень хорошо обозначил свою позицию: в своем доме он может делать все, что считает нужным и когда считает нужным, то есть здесь ты не дома, здесь ты в гостях. Тоже самое, наверное, касается и одежды — она не твоя, а Тони, так как куплена на его деньги, а за еду, если продолжать рассуждать с этого ракурса, так вообще должен. В адекватных семьях (на примере семей Неда и Мишель), когда несколько человек живут на одной территории, они говорят о том, что кого не устраивает, обсуждают это, и, по итогу, придумывают такие общие правила, чтобы всем было комфортно. И вывод: как никому не был нужен, кроме тети Мэй, так остается и впредь. Падаешь в тотальное уныние наполовину с отчаяньем. И пока сидя на полу обо всем этом размышляешь, Тони заходит в лифт и садится на пол напротив тебя. В руке у него пакетик с то ли с черносливом, то ли с орешками, в общем с чем-то подобным — не вглядываешься. Смотришь на него, а он на тебя. Уже не злится — “отошел”.

— Скажи мне, что на тебя нашло? — Тони, после длительной паузы.

— Приревновал, — и это чистая-чистая правда.

— Вот как, — на его лице мелькает удивление.

— А на Вас?

— Я под Экстремисом.

— Чего? — вот прямо чувствуешь, как округляются глаза.

— Вкалываю себе малыми дозами с определенным временным промежутком. У Экстремиса, кроме того бага о котором я рассказывал вчера, есть еще один — повышенная агрессия. Этот баг нужно устранить. Вот и работаем над этим таким вот способом, — Тони сообщает об этом так спокойно и прозаично будто рассуждает вслух о природе и погоде.

— Мистер Старк, Вы ёбнутый? — степень шока нарастает, как и страх за Тони — это же надо же додуматься ставить на себе эксперименты.

— А вот это было грубо.

— Простите, — действительно. — Вы не могли никого другого для этого найти?

— Чтобы все, в итоге, работало как надо, а времени в запасе, скажу честно, осталось всего ничего (через неделю презентация Экстремиса и еще одной штуки), нужно досконально вычислить все баги и устранить их. На подопытных выявляются самые крупные, а вот с мелочевкой, как обычно, сложно. Да не переживай ты так, все под контролем. Пока я не обработан бета и гамма лучами... Ты же знал, что введенный мутаген начинает свое действие после облучения бета и гамма лучами? Нет, не знал? Теперь знаешь. Пока меня не облучили, сыворотка спит — никаких необратимых изменений, кроме тех, что позволяют обнаружить вот эти самые мелкие дефекты. Устраним их и я выведу Экстремис из себя. 

— Разве это возможно? — насколько тебе известно, сыворотка меняет структуру ДНК и РНК цепей. Или Экстремис работает как-то иначе? Как без мутаций на клеточном уровне быть сильнее, быстрее и так далее? Ты явно еще чего-то важного не знаешь или не до конца понимаешь взаимодействие сыворотки с органикой. 

— А почему нет? Без облучения любая сыворотка бродит по организму, как нечто отдельное, а отдельное всегда можно вычленить и убрать. 

— Но я не понимаю: если сыворотка “спит”, откуда тогда реакции на нее?

— А вот здесь все интересней. Любая сыворотка биологического происхождения может “плавать” в крови и даже оставаться незамеченной, у Экстремис основа техно-биологическая, потому ею можно управлять, и менять программный код.

— Ого, — считаешь, что это гениально. 

— Так-то, шкет, — Тони, самодовольно. — Не думал же ты, что я буду колоть себе недоработанную сыворотку, без возможности ее контроля и последующего удаления? Или думал? По лицу вижу, что думал. Не ссы, повторюсь: у меня все под контролем.

Очень на это надеешься. Всё экспериментальное очень нестабильно.

Некоторое время молчите. Тони думает о чем-то своем, а ты перевариваешь услышанное, анализируешь и, когда логические цепочки выстраиваются, озвучиваешь:

— Вы перенаправляете агрессию в секс? Для этого обращаетесь к Картье? — и почему в последнее время всё сводится к одному? Прямо помешательство.

— Верно мыслишь.

— И насколько Вы… их травмируете? Ну когда...

— Трахаю? Если тебе так уж важны подробности... Они приходят очень хорошо подготовленными и потому все обходится… практически без травм. И, конечно, я весьма хорошо плачУ. 

Делаешь вывод, что травмы все же есть. Насколько серьезные? Впрочем, мальчики по вызову, наверняка, знают на что идут. Что же касается “хорошо плачУ”: Тони всегда хорошо оплачивает чью-либо работу. В его компанию просто так не пробиться — в “Старк Индастриз” самые высокие зарплаты.

— Если же тебе интересно почему на их месте не ты… Кстати, как сам думаешь?

— Вы боитесь мне навредить и причинить боль, — много читал про анальный секс и потому знаешь, что при неправильных действиях партнера, что сверху, “принимающий” может получить, как мелкие травмы, например, те же анальные трещины, так и крупные, типа внутреннего разрыва, и в последнем случае “здравствуй” операционный стол. 

— Бинго, карапуз, — и закинув из пакетика в рот орешек (все же это орехи), протягивает тебе: — Будешь?

Собираешь горсть и медленно отправляешь в рот один. Теперь стойко хочется извиниться, потому что, как выяснилось, ревновал абсолютно зря (проституты для Тони — необходимость), и в довесок еще своим вот этим поведенческим вывертом обесценил его заботу.

— Еще вопросы есть?

— Простите меня, — да, чувствуешь себя виноватым.

— Брось, шкет. С кем не бывает, да? Зато поговорили. И хотя я не люблю обсуждать темы постельного характера, видимо с тобой придется это делать.

Не знаешь, что на это сказать, потому принимаешься медленно пережевывать очередной орешек.

— Ну что, теперь готов укладываться в кроватку?

Вот лучше бы он этого не говорил — у тебя встает.

— Может, потрахаемся? — ты все еще достаточно пьян, чтобы с легкостью и без дальнейшего самобичевания морозить вот такое.

— Не раньше, чем через одиннадцать дней, пупс. Ты же не хочешь заработать выпадение прямой кишки?

Ох, вот про это и забыл, хотя, да, читал, что частый анальный секс, да и еще такой бурный, как с Тони, может вызвать такие и прочие проблемы. Отрицательно качаешь головой.

— Вот и отлично, — Тони поднимается и протягивает руку. Хватаешься и встаешь. Твой стояк отлично виден. — Сам справишься, или требуется помощь? — указывает глазами на явную выпуклость в штанах.

Активно киваешь головой.

— ”Да” — сам справишься, или “да” — требуется помощь?

— Последнее.

— Ну тогда пошли.

И, взяв тебя за руку выводит из лифта.

— И еще одно: если продолжишь опустошать мои запасы спиртного с такой скоростью, клянусь, все спрячу. Завязывай с этим, шкет, не нужно брать с меня пример.

Учитывая, что алкоголь усугубляет эмоциональную нестабильность, ты и не собирался снова пить, не в ближайшее время.


End file.
